The Long Haul
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Naomi and Elena have been going out for two years. When Naomi must face a new difficult experience, Elena is determined to be there for her through it all. Can she show Naomi she's worth her love despite doubt enhanced by Esteban's cruel words? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 1

The sun streamed down on the kingdom of Avalor, bathing it in golden rays and warmth.

Naomi grinned as she walked up to the palace. Waving to Gabe, the harbormaster's daughter went inside. Ascending the stairs, she knocked on Elena's bedroom door.

"Come in, Naomi!" Elena called out from inside.

Naomi did so. Smiling when she caught sight of her girlfriend of the last two years, she felt her heart swell. Her smile turned into a confused frown when she spotted all the stuff strewn across Elena's bed. "What's all this?" Naomi gestured to the odds and ends in two piles.

Elena sighed.

"I couldn't decide what to bring," she admitted.

"I can help you with that," the teen offered. Taking a hold of the bag in the middle of the bed, she set it down within reach. Picking up Elena's purple water bottle, she slid it into a side pocket. Glancing around, she put one of the five extra outfits her girlfriend had spread around her bed into the bag. Pulling a folded purple blanket from the end of the bed, Naomi set it in. Smiling in triumph, she closed the bag. Spotting two towels, the harbor master's daughter reopened the bag and slid them in. Zipping it back up, she handed the bag to the future queen. "There you go."

"Gracias, miel. You're the best," leaning down, Elena captured Naomi's lips in a kiss. Pulling away, she hoisted the bag onto her right shoulder. Leading the way out of the room, Naomi followed her.

"So where are we going?" she asked, hoisting her own cyan bag higher up on her shoulder.

"It's a surprise," her girlfriend replied.

They had just gotten to the door when Luisa stopped them. Addressing Elena, she asked, "Mija, do you and Naomi have everything you need?"

Elena nodded.

"We'll be fine, abuela. We have extra water and you made us a delicioso lunch. We'll see you when we get back," leaning down, she kissed her abuela on the cheek.

Luisa returned her nietta's affection. Holding her free arm out, she embraced Naomi as well.

Naomi grinned. She loved being part of this family.

"Have an ice time, girls," Luisa pulled away a minute later.

"We will," Elena assured her.

"See you when we get back," Naomi chimed in. With that, she turned to follow her girlfriend out of the palace.

"It's so beautiful here," Naomi commented, glancing around their surroundings. Flowers stretched in every direction, while trees grew on either side. "I could get used to taking hikes up…here," she finished as dizziness suddenly engulfed the seventeen-year-old. Putting a hand to her head, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Naomi!" Elena was at her girlfriend's side in a flash. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I guess I didn't eat enough for breakfast this morning," Naomi answered as Elena helped steady her.

Elena frowned. Reaching out, she pressed the back of her right hand to the harbor master daughter's forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she mused.

Naomi sighed.

"Sweetie, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I just need to eat lunch," she assured her.

Elena nodded, even though she wasn't convinced.

"We can stop here," Elena took her bag off of her back.

Naomi shook her head.

"Elena, we don't have to stop. How much further do we have to walk anyway?"

"Ten minutes," Elena reluctantly answered.

"I'll be fine," Naomi rested a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Okay. Let me know if you need to stop," Elena instructed kindly.

"I will," Naomi told her. With that, they continued their trek.

Fifteen minutes later, due to Elena insisting they stop after Naomi had another dizzy spell, they reached their destination.

"Wow!" Naomi's eyes widened in recognition.

"Do you remember it?" Elena smiled from ear to ear as she started setting out the picnic on the blanket Naomi had put in her bag.

"Yes. Gracias for picking this spot," Naomi kissed Elena on the cheek before pitching in the setting up process.

"I thought it could be our special place. You were the first person I brought up here after all," Elena grinned at her.

"I'd like that," Naomi smiled back, her heart melting a little, "I'd really like that."

Once everything was set up, the two girls sat down to eat and enjoy each other's company.

"These are good!" Naomi complimented as she swallowed the last bite of a second tamale.

"I asked abuela to make them special since I know how much you like them," Elena grinned. "How do you feel now?"

"Better," Naomi honestly replied. It was true. She felt reenergized and the dizziness hadn't returned.

"I'm glad," Elena glanced around as she finished her sandwich.

"Did Isabel finish the family tree project?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah. I helped her," Elena revealed. "She was upset when she got it, but I calmed her down and showed her how much fun it could be. It was painful for both of us at times, but mostly we had a good time. There were some things I didn't even know about our Familia."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking," Naomi added. Reaching for a piece of fruit, she winced as pain suddenly shot through her stomach. Figuring she had eaten that last tamale too quickly, she took it slowly with the apple.

Elena didn't miss a beat.

"Are you sure you're okay, miel?"

"Yeah. I think I ate too quickly," Naomi dismissed. She flashed her girlfriend a reassuring look as she finished her snack.

Elena nodded, even though she felt uneasy.

"So we found out that Papa's brother, Richardo, got thrown out of Avalor. I'm not sure why."

"Wow! He must have done something really bad. I'll bet it was hard for your father to banish his own flesh and blood," Naomi shook her head.

Elena nodded. She couldn't imagine Isabel doing anything that warranted that severe of a punishment. She had trouble sending her to her room at first when she did something really bad. She couldn't think of banishing her.

"Elena? Elena…" Naomi called, waving her hand in front of the young adult's face.

"Huh? Sorry, Naomi," Elena shook herself out of her thoughts.

"You zoned out on me for a few minutes there," the teen informed her.

"I was just thinking," the future queen admitted.

"Care to share?" Naomi asked.

"Not really," Elena decided.

"Okay," Naomi shrugged. Glancing up, she caught sight of the lake. "Do you wanna go swimming?"

"Are you sure you should with how you've been feeling?" Elena frowned.

"I'm fine," Naomi insisted. With that, she took off her top and shorts, revealing a two piece cyan suit with different colored flowers on it.

Elena blushed as she stared at Naomi's curves.

Naomi caught her looking and grinned slyly.

"See something you like, Su mahestad?" Naomi teased.

Elena laughed while standing. Checking to make sure nobody else was in the vicinity, she stripped down as well. Unlike her girlfriend, she was wearing a purple one piece bathing suit.

"Race ya!" Naomi dashed off towards the lake. Getting there, she stopped as a stab of pain made its way around her stomach. Straightening up just as Elena joined her, she grinned a little. Jumping in the water, she swam around a little while waiting for her girlfriend to join her. "Are you coming in or what?"

"Yeah," Elena replied. Sitting down on the edge of the water, she was about to dive in when a hand reached out and pulled her in. Surfacing, Elena playfully glared at Naomi, who was now giggling. "ooh! You'll pay for that!"

"You gotta catch me first!" with that, Naomi took off.

Elena marveled at her girlfriend's speed in the water. She really was at home here. Taking a deep breath, she dove, swimming after her.

The two spent the next hour swimming and playing around in the water. They talked while admiring the beautiful forest. Getting out of the lake almost two hours later, both girls dried off and changed. Naomi did Elena's hair at her request.

Lying back on an extra blanket, Elena gently pulled Naomi down with her.

"This is nice," Naomi closed her eyes contentedly while lying her head on Elena's chest. She grinned as her girlfriend started playing with her hair.

"It is," Elena agreed.

"I wish we could stay here all day," Naomi mumbled, feeling comfortable and safe as Elena's arms wrapped around her.

"Me too," Elena kissed Naomi's right cheek, "but we have to go back. We have a grand council meeting tomorrow morning."

Naomi groaned.

"If only Esteban could have stayed in Cordova for another week."

Elena laughed.

"Hopefully, he'll keep his opinions about us to himself."

Naomi laughed in disbelief. The action sent pain rippling around her stomach. She tried to hide it from Elena, but the love of her life was faster.

"Naomi, que estas mal?" she asked.

"My stomach started hurting all of a sudden," the seventeen-year-old admitted.

Elena nodded.

"Let's pack up and go back so you can lie down."

Naomi shook her head.

"Elena, we don't have to go. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm comfortable. Can't we just lie here for a little while? Pore favor?"

Elena sighed.

"Fine. We can stay a little longer, but then we're going back to the palace. You need real rest."

Naomi nodded in agreement. Closing her eyes, she soon fell asleep in the second safest place she knew…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 2

Naomi felt someone gently nudging her shoulder.

"Naomi? Come on, miel. We have to go," a familiar female voice called to her.

Opening her eyes a fraction, Naomi locked them with Elena's brown ones.

"Ele...Elena, wha-what's going on?"

"It's time to go home," Elena explained.

"Can't we stay here five more minutes?" Naomi mumbled, still half asleep. A sudden stabbing in her stomach made her almost cry out.

"I'm afraid not. We need to get you home so you can rest. You spiked a small fever a half an hour ago," the future queen informed her with a frown. "Aqui," she held an extra water bottle out to her girlfriend.

Sitting up with Elena's help, Naomi managed to drink a little of the liquid within. Pulling back, she rested her head against Elena's chest.

"Ha-how are we getting back?" she asked. Standing, slowly, she almost fell to her knees as more pain hit.

"I gotcha," Elena assured her.

"Thanks," Naomi mumbled.

"Skylar showed up when we didn't come back and I sent him to get Gabe. He's gonna take us back in the carriage."

"He didn't have to do…that…" Naomi hissed right before swallowing hard.

"He doesn't mind. It got him out of helping his father in the bakery," Elena giggled.

Naomi nodded.

"I'm gonna lift you, okay?" Elena informed her.

"Okay," Naomi wrapped her arms around Elena's neck, allowing her girlfriend to assist her. The minute she was in Elena's embrace, she closed her eyes once again, content despite the pain.

"She doesn't look good," Gabe observed as he snapped the reigns.

Elena nodded.

"She probably caught something."

Gabe and Elena made small talk on the way back. They had to stop once due to Naomi feeling sick. Elena helped her and they were on their way once again. She just prayed the love of her life felt better soon.

******

Naomi's eyes opened a few hours later. Glancing around, she recognized Elena's bedroom.

"Hey," Elena's voice met her ears.

"Hi," Naomi softly said.

"How do you feel?" Elena bent down and kissed her forehead before capturing her lips in a more romantic one.

"Better," Naomi answered. "I mean it. My stomach still hurts, but I don't feel dizzy anymore."

"I'm glad. You had me really worried. You probably came down with a bug. Your fever broke," her girlfriend informed her. Picking up a cup, she brought it to Naomi's lips. "Can you sip at this for me? It's juice."

"Your mother's?" Naomi guessed. She let Elena help her sit up.

"Yup," Elena smiled at her.

Naomi drank some before pulling away. Lying her head against Elena's shoulder, she closed her eyes. "That tasted so good!"

"I know," Elena ran a hand through Naomi's hair, "it's the only thing Isa and I can keep down whenever we're sick. I never understood how it works."

Naomi nodded.

"I know you're comfortable, but you need to go home around eight. I'll take you to the docks and make sure you get off okay."

"Elena, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine," Naomi assured her.

"I want to," Elena told her.

"Okay," Naomi shrugged as best she could in Elena's arms. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. I Love you. We're in this for the long haul," Elena reminded her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Naomi sighed while getting comfortable again.

"What is it?" Elena grew concerned.

"Sometimes I wonder if Esteban's right," she revealed.

"About what?" Elena asked suspiciously. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

Naomi shook her head, blinking back tears.

"What he said a few days ago about me not measuring up and how you can't just "settle."

"Stop right there," Elena commanded. "Look at me right now."

Naomi did so, recognizing the tone in Elena's voice. She rarely used it with her, but when she did, she meant it.

"I did NOT settle. I Love you. You do measure up in all the ways that truly matter. Do you hear me?"

Naomi nodded. Even as she felt comforted by Elena's confidence and love for her, she still had her doubts. They were evidenced by the few tears that escaped before she could stop them.

"Miel…don't listen to him. I'm telling you, he's wrong. I love you and that will never change. I love you for who you are. You measure up in my eyes. Just remember that, okay?" Elena ran a hand through Naomi's hair in an effort to comfort her.

Naomi nodded as she started calming down.

"Good. I'm glad we straightened that out," Elena kissed the side of Naomi's head. Although something told her it wouldn't be the last time they would broach the subject. They talked about this and that for the next half an hour until Naomi fell back to sleep. Elena followed suit soon after, exhausted by the day's events.

****

Naomi felt someone shaking her shoulder what felt like minutes later. She tried to swat their hand away, but wasn't successful.

"Naomi? Miel, come on. You need to wake up. It's time for you to go home," Elena softly called to her.

Naomi opened her eyes a minute later.

"No…don want to…" she mumbled.

Elena grinned.

"I know, but you'll see me tomorrow. And you're staying for the week since your Dad's going on that trip, remember?"

Naomi nodded, Elena's words registering in her brain. Sitting up, she was grateful when no dizziness came. Feeling pain hit her stomach, she winced.

"Is your stomach still hurting?" Elena sympathetically asked.

"Yeah," Naomi admitted.

"I'll give you a thermos of my mother's juice to take with you. Also, I'm gonna come and spend the night with you so I can help."

Naomi shook her head.

"Elena, you don't have to do that. My dad can take care of me. Besides, you can't just leave without telling anyone."

"Who said I'm leaving without telling anyone? Abuela and abuelo know I'm gonna come with you at least until you're asleep for the night. I told them I'd be back around eleven at the latest. Gabe knows to come get me."

"Thanks," Naomi managed a tiny smile for her girlfriend.

"Denada, but you don't have to thank me. Now, let's get you home, huh?" with that, Elena helped Naomi stand. Once they were both ready, Elena guided her out of her room. Gabe bid them good-bye once they reached the docks. He promised Elena he would be by around eleven to bring her back home to the palace.

"Gracias Gabe," Elena waved to him as she and Naomi boarded the boat. Finding a seat, Elena sat down. Naomi did the same, resting her head against Elena's shoulder.

"Just rest for me," Elena kissed her head, "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"The ride takes twenty-minutes," she pointed out.

"So? You need all the rest you can get to beat this bug," Elena countered. With that, she started to hum. It had the desired effect shortly afterwards.

*****

Twenty-minutes later, Elena gently shook Naomi awake. She hated doing it, but they had to get off of the ship.

"Huh? Wha-what's…Elena?" Naomi muttered, recognizing the touch.

"Yeah. We're here," she informed her.

"Okay," Naomi sat up. As she stood, the pain returned in earnest. Biting back a cry, she grabbed onto Elena's arm.

"Miel, esta bien," Elena soothed, "come on. You're almost home," with that, she guided her off of the ship. Elena was never so happy to see Naomi's house coming into view in the whole three years they had known one another. Gently, she lifted her into her arms and carried her the rest of the way. Getting onto the porch, she knocked sharply on the front door. As she went to knock for a third time, the door opened, revealing Captain Daniel Turner on the other side. He frowned when he saw his daughter in her girlfriend's arms.

"Naomi!" he ran forward.

Elena gently relinquished the love of her life over to her father.

"What happened?" Daniel demanded. He looked to the future queen of Avalor for the answers while hugging his daughter close.

Naomi, for her part, didn't fight even though she was half asleep. She knew her father's touch.

"She's sick," Elena explained, "I think she caught a bug or something. She threw up once and she spiked a fever, but it broke. She told me her stomach hurts. We came back to the palace and she rested there. But I thought it would be best if I brought her home so you could look after her."

"I appreciate that You're Majes…Elena," Daniel corrected himself. He turned to go back inside before turning back. "I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? Come in, please."

"Thank you. Don't worry about it. I promised Naomi I'd stay until eleven. Then I'll head back home if that's okay with you?" Elena entered the house. Following Captain Turner into a hallway, she found herself in Naomi's bedroom.

"That's fine," Daniel consented.

As Elena watched the man lie Naomi down and cover her with a blanket, she blinked back sudden tears. As a lump formed in her throat, she was suddenly overcome by memories of her own Papa and how he would stay with her when she was sick. Gosh, she missed him so much! Sitting down in Naomi's desk chair, memories continued to invade her mind, pulling her back to things she hadn't thought about in years.


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 3

Elena was brought out of her thoughts by Naomi saying something.

"Dad, you…you can't cancel the trip tomorrow. We need the money. Besides, it's important," she coughed as the words left her mouth.

"You're more important to me, sweetheart," he bent down and kissed her forehead. Smoothing some hair off of Naomi's face, he straightened back up. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Naomi mumbled. "Elena?"

"I'm here," Elena shook herself out of her reverie. Walking over to the bed, she sat down next to Naomi. Reaching out, she ran a hand through her hair. Feeling Naomi move closer, she wrapped an arm around her. Bending down, she kissed her cheek. "You're not warm anymore, which is good."

Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Elena, can you please convince my Dad to go to Carisa tomorrow? He needs this job."

Elena sighed.

"I'll try, but if he wants to stay and take care of you, let him. He's your father. He loves you," she counseled.

"I know," Naomi snuggled into Elena's hold, closing her eyes. She heard her father return, but she didn't move. She was too comfortable, not to mention exhausted. Besides, her father wouldn't mind. He knew about them and accepted their relationship wholeheartedly.

Hearing a sound in the doorway, Elena glanced up. Seeing Naomi's father had returned, she went to lie Naomi back down despite her girlfriend's mumbled protests and attempts to stay where she was.

"it's okay," Daniel assured Elena, "you don't have to do that. You can keep holding her. Let her stay there. You make her feel safe and I appreciate that, more than you know."

"Are you sure?" Elena frowned.

"I'm positive. Elena, you're the first person my daughter has trusted with things she's never told anyone except me and then some. When my…when Jane hurt…Naomi, she didn't feel comfortable telling me at first. I'll admit it hurt, but I understand now why she didn't come to me when it happened."

"I'm sorry," Elena frowned.

"Don't be. I'm glad she had someone she could trust. You helped Naomi stand up for herself and kept her safe when it counted. I can see you truly love her. I see how happy you make one another. Her face lights up every morning as she gets ready to meet you for meetings because you make her feel important. She has friends in those two young men you employed, but you mean the world to her."

Elena nodded. She couldn't speak. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that. She was thrilled, no doubt about it. But she was also shocked. She didn't realize Naomi thought so highly of her.

"It broke my heart when our house was no longer safe for Naomi, but I'm grateful she had somewhere to go. A place I knew she was safe and would be taken care of until she could return to me again."

"I did it because I love her," Elena revealed once she regained her voice. "I would do it for anyone in need, but Naomi is special to me."

"I can see that," Daniel smiled at her sincerely.

Elena looked down in shame.

"What is it?" Daniel grew concerned for the future ruler of Avalor.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to Jane. I never wanted to banish her. And then she ended up…I felt like I failed…" Elena blinked, but tears fell anyway. She wiped at them, but they kept falling.

Daniel shook his head.

"Elena, no…listen to me, please. It was NOT your fault. You didn't kill her. You did what you had to do to protect my daughter. How can I be angry at you for that? I'm eternally grateful."

Elena nodded as her tears started to subside.

"I never wanted her to…" her voice trailed off.

"Neither did I, but it happened. Now she can't hurt Naomi or anyone else ever again. That's the important thing. There's something Naomi doesn't know and I'd appreciate it if you would keep what I'm about to tell you between us until I'm ready to tell her."

"of course," Elena earnestly said. She locked eyes with the harbormaster.

"Jane wasn't Naomi's-"

"Elena…" Naomi's tired and pained voice broke into their conversation.

"Shh, miel, I'm here. I still have you," Elena soothed.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Daniel turned his attention to his beloved child.

"Fantastic," Naomi sarcastically answered.

Elena laughed softly.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I still hurt," Naomi admitted.

Daniel frowned.

"I'll be right back," with that, he left the girls alone.

"Your Dad's a good man," Elena commented. "He really loves you."

"I know," Naomi tried to stretch, but found she couldn't. She winced as more pain hit, "I love…him too…aah!"

"Where's it hurting?" Elena asked.

"All over," Naomi whimpered.

"Miel…I'm so sorry. I'm gonna stay over," she decided.

"Elena, you don't have to do that. What about "sister time" with Isabel? She looks forward to…that every…night. What about the meeting tomorrow?"

"Isa will understand. And we'll just cancel the meeting if we have to. You're more important," Elena leaned down and kissed Naomi's forehead.

"Are you sure? What about Gabe?" Naomi asked.

Elena frowned.

"I'm positive. As for Gabe, you're right. We'll stick with our original plan. If you're not feeling better when you come tomorrow, we'll cancel the meeting."

"Fine," Naomi huffed.

Elena shook her head just as Captain Turner returned.

"This might help," he handed a cup to Elena.

"What's this?" Elena stared at the purple liquid within.

"An old family remedy," he replied.

"Dad?" Naomi grabbed his attention.

"Yes, honey?" he turned to face her.

"Please, go to Carisa tomorrow. Elena can take care of me, so will her grandparents," she assured him.

"Naomi's right about that," Elena confirmed. "We'll get a message to you if anything serious comes up."

Daniel frowned in thought. Finally, after a few moments of thinking it over, he nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll still go. But on one condition."

"What's that?" both Naomi and Elena said in unison, making Daniel smile a little.

"Your fever has to break by the morning," he informed his daughter.

"Deal," Naomi shook on it before accepting her father's hug and returning it.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll be right back. You need to drink that," he instructed his daughter, indicating the medicine.

Naomi sighed, but nodded in compliance. She took the cup and downed the liquid in one gulp. Swallowing twice, she drank gratefully from a cup of water Elena pressed to her lips.

"Take it slowly, miel," Elena cautioned.

Naomi heeded her warning. Lying her head back on Elena's chest, she tried to go back to sleep.

"I love you," Elena kissed her forehead, "sweet dreams. I'll wake you up before I leave."

"Okay," Naomi mumbled. "I love…you too…" before long she was fast asleep again. Little did she know what kind of night she was in for.

Naomi's eyes flew open a little while later. Panting, she swallowed hard. She sat up or tried to at least. A pair of gentle arms prevented her from moving much.

"Miel, esta bien. You're safe. I still have you," Elena's voice met the harbormaster's daughter's ears, calming her instantly. "Que estas mal?"

Naomi cried out as pain hit her stomach.

"I'm…I don't feel so…good…I'm gonna…" she swallowed in the middle of her sentence.

Thinking quickly, Elena picked up a bowl of crackers that Naomi's father had brought in a little while ago. Dumping them onto the floor, she helped Naomi sit up as best she could. The cry of pain that escaped her girlfriend's throat shattered the crown princess's heart in two. Holding the bowl underneath Naomi's chin, the nineteen-year-old soothed her.

"Miel…esta bien, esta bien…you'll feel better soon…that's it…just get it up…there you go…" she kept up the soothing mantra for the next five minutes. "Can I Move the bowl yet?"

Naomi nodded as she caught her breath.

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm gonna dump it," setting it on the nightstand, Elena helped Naomi lie down. Standing, she bent down and kissed her forehead. Picking up the bowl, she left for the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, she set a bucket Naomi's father had given her on the nightstand. "I'm back. Your Dad said he would be in to stay with you in a few minutes," sitting down, she gently wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "I really don't wanna leave you when you're feeling like this."

Naomi didn't want Elena to leave either, but she didn't say so.

"You have to. My Dad will take good care of me. I'll be fine by tomorrow afternoon."

Elena nodded, even though she wasn't so sure.

"Try to get some more sleep, miel," Elena ran a hand through Naomi's hair, hoping she was bringing her a sense of comfort.

"Sing, pore favor?" Naomi tiredly requested.

"You got it," with that, Elena started singing "Let Love Light the Way," knowing it was Naomi's favorite song. By the time she had gotten to the second verse, Naomi was drifting back to sleep. Bending down, Elena kissed her lips. "I love you, miel. Sweet dreams. I hope you feel better," with that, she continued to sing while watching over her girlfriend until she had to leave. Something told her Naomi wasn't out of the woods yet. She had a feeling things were about to get worse before they got better…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 4

Naomi rolled over as her eyes opened. Glancing around, she realized it was dark out. Not seeing Elena there, she figured her girlfriend had gone home. She had a fuzzy memory of Elena waking her up, telling her she was leaving and she loved her and kissing her on the lips before leaving. As Naomi tried to get comfortable, her bedroom door opened.

"Naomi?" a male voice softly said.

"Huh?" Naomi responded as she fully awoke.

"I just came into check on you," her father sat down next to her on the bed. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. Sighing with relief when she felt cool, he straightened back up. "Are you thirsty, sweetheart?"

"A little," Naomi replied.

Daniel reached over and grabbed the thermos of juice Elena had left. Helping his daughter to sit up, he opened it for her.

Naomi drank greedily, but tried to keep Elena's warning in mind from earlier. Once she had her fill, she laid back down.

"Thanks, Dad," she tried to get comfortable, which was hard due to her stomach pain.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie. I love you," he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too. Aah…I don't know what dug into me," she growled in frustration as more pain came.

"You probably just have a twenty-four hour bug," her father assured her. "Do you think something you ate this afternoon didn't agree with you?"

Naomi shook her head.

"It's impossible. Luisa's tamale's are out of this world and always fresh," she declared.

"Okay. I'm gonna stay until you fall back to sleep," her father decided.

"Uh-huh," Naomi's eyes closed as sleep found her again.

***

Much later that night, Naomi bolted up in bed, swallowing hard in the process. The pain in her stomach was still there, but it wasn't as bad. Swallowing again, she jumped out of bed. Running out of her room, she made it to their bathroom just in time. As she lost the contents of her stomach, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Naomi? Oh sweetheart, it's okay…" her father wrapped an arm around her, steadying her as she vomited again.

"I…I think you're right…" Naomi panted just before heaving again, "something I ate didn't agree with me."

Daniel's heart was breaking for his daughter. She didn't get sick often, but it broke his heart every time it happened. He hated seeing her like this.

"Maybe it was the pasta…pasta salad we got from the…" her sentence was interrupted by more nausea.

"I'm sorry you're sick, sweetie," her father rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do you feel okay to move?"

"Yeah," Naomi caught her breath as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Naomi relaxed as her father lifted her into his arms. He hadn't carried her in ages. As she felt him lie her down, she tried to get comfortable.

"I love you, Naomi. Sweet dreams," her father planted a kiss on her cheek. Sitting next to her, he watched her fall back to sleep. He just prayed she felt better soon. He almost decided to cancel his upcoming trip, but then forced himself to reconsider. He knew Naomi wouldn't go for it. He also remembered the deal they had made. So far, Naomi's fever hadn't come back. As much as he hated leaving her when she was sick, he knew his daughter was right. They needed the money and he had promised a friend he would cover for them. Even though Daniel knew Naomi would be well taken care of by Elena and her grandparents, he couldn't help thinking he should be the one to do it. He had taken care of her ever since she was born whenever she had gotten sick. As this reminder crossed his mind, another one followed. Naomi was growing up. She still needed him, but he had to trust other people to take care of her when he couldn't. Most of all, he needed to trust Naomi. She could handle herself just fine in most situations. He knew if she really needed him, she would ask and he would be there in a second. He also knew Elena well enough to know she would keep her promise. If anything happened, she would let him know so he could be there for his little girl. With that comforting reminder in his head, Daniel stayed with Naomi until he was sure she was resting as comfortably as possible. Making sure she was warm, he kissed her forehead, straightened up and left her room. He had to be up early tomorrow after all.

****

Naomi's azure eyes opened to bright sunlight streaming into her bedroom window the next morning. She remembered her father checking on her a little earlier. After checking her for a fever and discovering she was cool, he went to get ready for his trip to Carisa. Before leaving her room, he had woken her up and asked her if she was sure she didn't want him to cancel, to which Naomi had adamantly said she would be fine. After exchanging hugs and a kiss, Naomi laid back down and was asleep soon afterwards.

Stretching, she sat up. Groaning the minute she was upright, she almost laid back down. The only thing that stopped her was remembering where she had to be in an hour. Smiling despite her persistent stomach pain and fatigue, the thought of seeing Elena brightened her mood instantly. Sometimes Naomi had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was truly blessed. She had fantastic friends in Mateo and Gabe. Even in Isabel, despite their age difference. And she had the most amazing girlfriend in the world! Getting dressed, Naomi brushed her hair and teeth. As she spit out the toothpaste, she winced when pain shot around her stomach. Frowning, she figured she would feel better after eating. Remembering what had happened the night before, Naomi decided to play it safe and just have toast.

Heading downstairs, she made herself some toast with a little jelly on it. Once it was made, she sat on the front porch, hoping the fresh air would do her well. Stepping outside, she shivered. Going back inside, she threw on a light purple jacket before returning to the front porch. The seven-teen-year-old sat on a chair. Glancing around, she saw their boat was gone. Finishing the toast, she threw away the trash.

Leaving the house, she got to the docks pretty quickly. Ten minutes later, she Boarded the boat that would take her to the docks where she was meeting Gabe. Glancing out at the expanse of cyan water all around her, the teen suddenly swallowed hard. 'Weird," she thought to herself. She had never gotten sea sick before. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to relax. Twenty-minutes later, she disembarked. Spotting Gabe, she waved to him.

"Hey!" she greeted, climbing into the carriage.

"Hey yourself," he grinned. Frowning upon seeing her tired expression, he asked, "Are you still not feeling well? You don't look so good."

Naomi nodded.

"I woke up feeling exhausted for some reason. I ate, so hopefully that'll help."

Gabe nodded. As he directed the carriage towards the castle, he had his doubts. Arriving at their destination, he helped Naomi down.

"Thanks," she said. She made to follow her friend when dizziness suddenly stole over her. Putting a hand to her forehead, she stopped.

Turning back, Gabe's frown deepened. Putting an arm around the blonde, he guided her inside. Leading her over to a chair, he turned towards the hallway that lead to the grand council chambers.

"I'll be right back."

"Whe…where are you going?" Naomi questioned.

"To get Elena," with that, Gabe was gone.

Naomi sighed as the dizziness passed. Straightening up, she winced as more pain stabbed at her stomach. It wasn't long before Elena joined her. Her girlfriend looked worried as she approached.

"Hey," Naomi greeted. She was sincerely happy to see her.

Elena didn't miss a beat.

"Que estas mal? Gabe said you were pretty quiet on the ride over. You still look horrible," she sat next to Naomi as she spoke. Wrapping her arm around her, she pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. Kissing her cheek, she frowned when she felt heat. "You feel really warm. Did your fever come back last night?"

Naomi shook her head.

"My Dad checked me this morning and I felt cool. He left for Carisa," she informed her. "I woke up still tired, like I could sleep for a week. My stomach's still hurting. I threw up a few times last night."

Elena nodded.

"I'm canceling this morning's meeting," she decided.

"Elena, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. We're just talking about how to handle King Vacious's attempt to capture Isabel. You tasked Esteban with coming up with a plan. He loves to dominate the meetings. I'll hardly have to say anything," she smirked despite how badly she was feeling.

The corners of Elena's lips twitched slightly upward at Naomi's comment. Frowning when her girlfriend winced in pain, she sighed.

"Fine. But promise me you'll say something if you start feeling worse," she locked eyes with the love of her life.

"I promise," Naomi nodded.

"Okay," with that, Elena helped Naomi to stand. She frowned when her girlfriend winced again. Entering the room, she helped Naomi get comfortable in a chair before taking her usual seat. Resting a hand on Naomi's right shoulder, Elena addressed the rest of her council. The meeting was about to begin. Little did Elena know how short it would be…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 5

"The meeting of the grand council will now come to order," she gently hit the gavel on the table, not wanting to cause Naomi any additional pain. Turning to Esteban, she asked, "Do you have a plan for us about how to deal with King Vacious' before he strikes again?" she glared out the window as the words left her mouth.

Esteban nodded. Flattening a map out on the table, he began to explain a detailed plan of spying.

Naomi closed her eyes as Esteban droned on and on. She had gotten the gist of it within the first five minutes. Wincing in pain again, she subconsciously moved closer to Elena. Resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder, she relaxed.

"Luisa's concerned voice broke into her mind suddenly.

"Mija, what's wrong with Naomi?"

"She's still not feeling well from yesterday. I tried to cancel the meeting, but she insisted on going through with it."

"Excuse me, but I haven't finished explaining my plan, " Esteban broke in, his tone verging on annoyance.

Everyone ignored him and Elena threw her cousin a glare.

"Why don't we adjourn the meeting early?" Francisco suggested. "We have a good idea of Esteban's plan."

"I agree," Elena threw her abuelo a grateful look. "Meeting adjourned."

Grabbing the gavel, Esteban banged it out of frustration.

Naomi jerked out of her half asleep state, wincing as pain and nausea hit her at the same time.

"Esteban!" Elena admonished.

Esteban raised his eyebrows, but his younger cousin didn't buy it for a second.

"Ele…Elena…" Naomi said between painful breaths.

"Yeah?" the crown princess turned her attention to her girlfriend. She frowned at the expression of pain on Naomi's face. Her heart broke at the unshed tears in the seventeen-year-old's eyes. "Clapping a hand over her mouth, Naomi tried to forestall the inevitable. Feeling Elena slip something underneath of her chin, she let her gently pull her hand away. Leaning over what Naomi discovered was a trash can, she suddenly heaved, losing her breakfast and whatever else she had eaten in the last day. She repeated the action a minute later before finding relief. Panting, she slowly straightened up, resting her head against Elena's chest.

"Oh, miel...let's get you upstairs. You need rest and I need to take your temperature. Can you stand with my help?" Elena asked.

"I'm…not…sure," Naomi said as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Is it okay for me to move the trash can?" Elena asked.

Naomi nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied.

After doing so, Elena helped Naomi stand. Wrapping an arm around her, she started guiding her out of the room.

"Elena, wait…I don't think I can…I feel really…" Naomi's sentence was cut short as her vision started to blur. Before she knew it, everything went black. "Naomi!" Elena cried in alarm. "Gabe! I Need your help!"

Gabe was at his friend's side in seconds.

"What happened?" he frowned in concern.

Elena shook her head.

"She blacked out. We need to get her upstairs to my room."

"I'm on it," with that, Gabe gently took Naomi from Elena's embrace. Heading towards the stairs, Elena followed close behind. She just prayed Naomi would be okay. Entering her bedroom, the future queen of Avalor watched Gabe lay Naomi down on the daybed she had used ever since the girls had their first

sleepover after becoming friends.

"There you go, princess," Gabe proclaimed, straightening back up.

Elena shook her head.

"Could you lie her down here, pore favor?" she indicated her own bed.

Gabe nodded. He raised his eyebrows, but did as the future queen requested. He could see the worry in her eyes and moved quickly, but carefully. He too was worried about the harbor master's daughter.

"Gracias," Elena sat down beside the love of her life. Gently, she rested the back of her hand against Naomi's forehead. Her worry grew at the heat. She gasped.

"She's burning up! Can you get me a wash cloth and a basin full of cold water, pore favor?"

"I'm on it," Gabe left and returned with the requested items. Setting them down on the nightstand, he turned to Elena. "There you go. Do you need anything else?"

Elena shook her head.

"Gracias. We're good for now," she threw him a grateful look.

"Okay. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything else," with that, he left the two girls alone.

Once Gabe was gone, Elena turned her attention to Naomi. She didn't waste any time. Grabbing the wash cloth, she dipped it in the water. Gently, she draped it across Naomi's forehead. She pressed it against both of her cheeks as well. After re wetting it, she repeated the process. She ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair just as Naomi started to mumble in pain. "Shh, you're safe. Miel, esta bien…" Elena started to sing Let Love Light the Way, hoping the familiar song would help Naomi calm down. It worked a few minutes later. As Naomi began to come to, something told Elena her day was about to become very eventful.

Naomi's eyes opened, locking with Elena's. She wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was walking out of the grand council chambers, then everything had gone black.

"Hmmm-mmm…mmmm!" Naomi whimpered in pain. Feeling a familiar touch, she relaxed a fraction.

"Shh, Naomi, esta bien. I'm here," Elena assured her. Bending down, she kissed her forehead.

"Ele…Elena?" Naomi mumbled as she gained her bearings.

"Yeah. Esta bien, miel," Elena ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair. She sighed with relief, "You really scared me."

Naomi frowned.

"I…I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized.

Elena shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed in the hallway," Elena explained, "Gabe and I brought you up here." She rested a hand on Naomi's shoulder, "Que estas mal? I wanna help."

"My stomach really hurts!" she cried out as more pain came.

Elena's heart was breaking for her.

"Okay. Do you mind if I check something? I have a hunch I know what might be going on."

"Go…ahead…aah!" Naomi bit down on her lower lip as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Esta bien. Its' okay…I'll be gentle," with that, Elena started her examination. "Tell me when I get to where it's hurting the most."

"Uh-huh…" Naomi gritted out.

Elena continued to examine her girlfriend's abdomen. She went slowly and gently, but she was determined to figure out what was going on. It wasn't until she hit the far right side that Naomi let out a cry, tearing at the older teen's heart further.

"I'm sorry, miel," Elena sincerely apologized.

"It's not…your…fault…aah!" Naomi swallowed hard. As she tried to sit up, but Elena pushed her back down.

"You need to stay still," Elena explained. "Que estas-"

"Ele…Elena…I don't…" Naomi's voice trailed off as she swallowed again. The quick movement caused the younger teen's stomach to rebel. Naomi heaved, vomiting on and over the side of Elena's bed. As she started to repeat the process, she felt Elena slip something underneath of her chin. Catching her breath a few minutes later, Naomi glanced up, tears of pain in her eyes. Locking them with Elena's concerned brown ones, she said the last thing Elena wanted to hear. "I'm sorry…I just ruined your-"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a comforter. I can wash it. You're more important. Listen, is your stomach hurting you anywhere else?"

"No," Naomi answered.

"Are you sure?" Elena persisted.

"Yes," Naomi was confused now, "why?"

"I need to get Gabe."

"Porque?" Naomi winced as she spoke.

"He needs to get the carriage ready because we need to get you to the hospital," Elena informed her.

"I thought I just had a bug," Naomi felt like something big was closing in on her fast and she didn't like it.

"It's more serious than that," Elena frowned, "I think you have Appendicitis. In fact, I'm almost sure of it."

"How do you know?" Naomi's eyes widened in terror. Not much scared her.

"Miel, you're gonna be okay. I won't leave you until I have to. I'm sure because the spot where you're having stomach pain is where your Appendix is."

Naomi reached out and grabbed onto Elena's right hand.

The raw fear Elena saw in her girlfriend's eyes shattered her heart in two.

"I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be right back," leaning down, she kissed her gently on the lips. Straightening up, she left her room. Finding Gabe out in the hallway, Elena quickly explained what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Gabe questioned her. "I don't mind taking Naomi to be checked. I think it's a good idea actually, but how do you know it's Appendicitis?"

"Because she's exhibiting the same symptoms Isabel did when she had it a few years ago. Remember we had to take Isa in the middle of the night?"

Gabe nodded.

"Okay. I'll get the carriage ready. Can you get Naomi?"

"Already on it! Gracias Gabe," with that, Elena returned to her bedroom. Going over to her bed, she sat down next to the love of her life. "I'm gonna lift you. Is your stomach okay for now?"

"Yeah," Naomi replied. She relaxed the minute Elena's arms wrapped around her. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the pain and nausea. Feeling herself being placed into a carrage, she reached her hand out for Elena's.

"I'm right here," Elena assured her. "Bente aqui, miel."

Naomi gratefully laid her head against Elena's chest, letting her eyes close once again. All she wanted was for the pain and nausea to stop. It was then that she remembered someone important who didn't know what was going on.

"Dad…he's…" her voice trailed off in a hiss of pain.

"I know, mi amor. I assigned Armando with the task of getting a message to him," Elena assured her.

"Okay," Naomi allowed herself to fall asleep. She felt safe for now. Little did she know how short it would last…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 6

Naomi's eyes opened slowly what felt like hours later. Squeezing them shut as bright lights hit, she felt someone stroking her hair. Relaxing at the familiar touch, she hissed as pain stabbed at her stomach.

"Hey, miel. You're not alone. Estoy aqui," Elena assured her. Leaning down, she kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Elena…" Naomi groggily stated.

"I didn't go anywhere," Elena continued running a hand through her hair.

"It hurts!" she gritted out.

"I know. Dr. Martinez should be back soon. She examined you and came to the same conclusion I did."

Naomi's grip on Elena's hand tightened at her words.

"I'm not leaving you," Elena vowed.

"Gracias," Naomi softly replied.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you," Elena kissed the side of her head. "I'll even go into the operating room with you until you're asleep."

"That's okay. You don't have to do that for…me…aah!" she cried out even as she tried to keep her pain in.

Elena's heart broke.

"I'm so sorry you're hurting. I wish I could do something to help you."

"It's ashame you didn't bring the scepter with you," Naomi half joked.

Elena grinned.

"Something tells me it wouldn't work in this situation. But it's good to know your humor's still in tacked."

"It's not your fault," Naomi hissed in pain as she spoke, referring to Elena's apology for her stomach pain.

"I know. I just don't like seeing you in pain," Elena explained.

Naomi was about to say more about girlfriend's offer when they were joined by Dr. Gabriella Martinez.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I got tied up with another patient."

Elena nodded.

"I'm gonna start an IV so I can give you some medicine to help you with the pain," she turned to Naomi as she said this.

"Okay," Naomi continued to squeeze Elena's hand.

"I examined you after Elena and Gabe brought you in," she continued, "you have Appendicitis. The best course of action to help you feel better is to remove it. Elena can stay with you until you're asleep. You'll feel better in the next week."

Naomi nodded.

"I'll be right back," Dr. Martinez returned with the supplies she needed. Gently, she took Naomi's right hand in hers since she had her left one in Elena's right. "I'm just looking for now."

Naomi merely hissed as more abdominal pain hit.

"Just keep looking at me," Elena gently instructed. "Estrella's getting so big!" Elena informed her girlfriend, referring to a baby jaquin she had helped to deliver. The baby's parents were so grateful, they named the newborn after the crown princess. "I went to visit her and her parents two weeks ago. Skylar took me because they were having a special fiesta."

"Was it fun?" the seventeen-year-old asked.

"I'm gonna stick the needle in now," Dr. Martinez informed the teenager.

Naomi barely nodded in her direction, too focused on Elena's story.

"Yeah. Although Skylar drank too much punch! It made him more hyper than usual. It took an hour for him to calm down enough for us to leave!" Elena giggled softly.

Naomi managed to crack a small smile.

"I'm gonna rehydrate you," Dr. Martinez explained. "I'm also gonna give you medicine to hopefully help the pain. We're gonna start getting you ready for surgery in the next hour."

"Okay," Naomi softly replied.

"Have you eaten anything in the last twelve hours?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I had one half of a piece of toast this morning with some jelly. But I'm pretty sure I threw it up a little while ago," Naomi answered.

Dr. Martinez nodded. A frown crossed her face.

Elena had a feeling she thought she knew what the palace doctor was battling with. She prayed she spared Naomi the pain Isabel had to endure right before her surgery.

"Pore favor…" Elena softly pleaded, locking eyes with Dr. Martinez.

Gabriella was taken aback by the young adult's words. Locking eyes with Elena, she had a feeling she knew what the young adult was remembering.

"Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna give it a half an hour. If Naomi vomits within that time frame, I need to check it. If whatever she ate is there, she won't have to be intubated before hand. If not, we'll end up having to do it to prevent dangerous complications during anesthesia induction. I'm really sorry," Gabriella reached out and gently patted Naomi's shoulder while locking eyes with both girls in turn.

"Gracias for giving her one chance," Elena said gratefully.

"I always try to make procedures as smooth as I can for everyone and spare them unnecessary pain," Dr. Martinez replied. "I'll be back to check on Naomi," with that, she left.

"It's gonna be okay," Elena hugged her girlfriend close as best she could now that the IV was inserted.

"I mean what I said before. I don't want you going through that again just for me," Naomi voiced her concern as she tried to find the usual comfort she felt in Elena's embrace.

"I ate a big breakfast this morning, so I should be okay. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine," Elena assured her. "Pore favor, let me do this for you."

Naomi sighed. She nodded only because she knew she wouldn't be able to talk her girlfriend out of it. Swallowing hard all of a sudden, she started breathing quickly.

"Elena…I don't feel…I'm…" she clapped her free hand over her mouth.

Reaching over to a table next to the bed, Elena grabbed a basin. Slipping it underneath Naomi's chin, she soothed her as her girlfriend threw up twice in a row.

"Esta bien, esta bien. That's it…Can I move it?"

Naomi shook her head just before heaving again. Nodding a minute later, she growled in frustration.

"I don't understand why I'm feeling like this! I've never thrown up this much before in my life aside from the time I got food poisoning a week after my eleventh birthday."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"It's the Appendicitis making you feel this way," she gently informed her. "You'll feel a lot better once your Appendix is removed, believe me. Isa did."

Naomi just buried her face in Elena's chest, trying to block out the pain.

Elena started to hum, hoping it would help the love of her life stay calm. Setting the basin back on the table, she resumed holding Naomi.

"If you want me to come in with you, just tell me. I'll do it," Elena reemphasized.

"I'll let you know," Naomi assured her.

"Okay," Elena continued stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"I'm scared," Naomi softly admitted. She felt her cheeks heat up at her revelation.

"Que, miamor?" Elena asked.

"I'm scared," Naomi repeated, unshed tears in her voice.

"It's understandable. Have you had anything else done before?" Elena inquired.

"According to my Dad I had my tonsils out when I was three, but I don't remember," Naomi confided in her girlfriend.

Elena nodded.

"Maybe you were too young," she surmised.

"I must have been," the harbormaster's daughter conceded.

"Dr. Martinez and the others are gonna take really good care of you," Elena assured her.

Naomi's response was a hiss of pain.

"did you get a message to my Dad?" she asked.

Elena nodded.

"I sent one to Kat's father so he knows to let your Dad know what's going on once he gets there. If you don't see him after you wake up, he'll probably be back by tonight and you'll see him tomorrow. You won't be alone when you wake up, don't worry. I'll be there."

"I know," Naomi felt her body relax a little at her girlfriend's assurances. She swallowed hard suddenly. Elena put the basin in place once again. "You can move it," Naomi informed Elena once her stomach calmed down.

"Are you sure?" Elena frowned in concern.

"Uh-huh," Naomi caught her breath as she spoke. Feeling tears well, she almost turned away in embarrassment, but buried her face in Elena's chest instead.

"Naomi…shh, esta bien, esta bien…Bente aqui…" Elena's grip tightened. Kissing Naomi's cheek, she tried to soothe her fears as best she could.

"I know I shouldn't be scared, but I…" Naomi's voice trailed off in a soft sob, followed by another as more tears fell like rain over her cheeks.

Elena shook her head.

"Miel, listen to me. It's okay to be afraid."

Naomi nodded. As she broke down, she felt safe if only for that moment. Releasing her emotions, she felt a little better. The feeling of Elena's arms around her gave her the strength to let them out.

"Esta bien, esta bien…" Elena soothed her distraught girlfriend. As Naomi tightened her hold on her, the soon-to-be queen made a decision right then and there. "I'm coming in with you."

Naomi hissed in pain as the remaining tears fell.

"It hurts!" she cried desperately.

"I know, mi amor , I know…" Elena comforted.

"Are you sure about coming in?" Naomi asked as her tears slowed down.

"Yes. You need me and I wanna be there for you," Elena rested her hand in Naomi's hair. "Just like you've done for me the few times I've ended up in here. You didn't leave me when I needed you."

Naomi shook her head.

"You're right, I didn't."

"My point is, I wanna return in kind," Elena explained.

"Okay," Naomi finally agreed just as they were joined by Dr. Martinez.


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 7

"Is the medicine helping the pain at all?" Gabriella kindly asked.

Naomi shook her head.

"She's really hurting," Elena spoke up.

Gabriella frowned.

"Okay. I'm gonna start getting you ready," she turned to Naomi. "Elena can stay with you. She can even go in with you until you're asleep."

"Thanks," Naomi mumbled.

Gabriella nodded. She didn't let Naomi's reply bother her. She had a feeling the teen was afraid.

"She threw up a few times," Elena informed the part time palace doctor, indicating the half full basin on the table.

Gabriella nodded. Picking it up, she examined the contents. Frowning, she glanced up and locked eyes with Elena.

"It doesn't look like all of the toast was expelled."

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked. She felt a shiver go down her spine, making her teeth chatter a little.

Elena accepted the blanket Dr. Martinez handed her. Gently, she wrapped it around her girlfriend.

Gabriella sighed.

"Even though it might just be a little bit, we need to get it out before you go in for surgery. There's only one way to do that."

"Which is…?" Naomi ventured. She felt Elena tense, which made her apprehension double.

It wasn't Dr. Martinez who answered the question however.

"They need to suction it out by putting…a…uh… tube up your nose and down your throat. Like Isa had to have done," Elena reluctantly reminded her.

Naomi frowned. She remembered how much Isabel had fought, how hard she had cried, begging Elena to make it stop. She was pulled from her thoughts by the look on Elena's face. "Sweetie, what is it?" Naomi was sincerely concerned for her girlfriend's emotional state at the moment. Elena was fighting back tears and looked suddenly tense. The harbormaster's daughter could feel her starting to shake. "Talk to me."

"I remember when Isabel had it done," Elena softly answered. She blinked hard at the unpleasant memory. "It was horrible. She was crying so hard…she kept begging me to make it stop, but I couldn't do anything…" turning away from Naomi, a few tears fell before the older teen could stop them.

Naomi nodded. She too remembered the horrible procedure and how scared the now twelve-year-old had been.

"I remember now. Elena…Isabel doesn't blame you for that," Naomi rested her free hand on the older girl's arm.

"I know. I still feel guilty," Elena admitted.

"If you don't think you can be with me when Dr. Martinez does this, I'll understand," Naomi sincerely told her. "You can come back after it's done."

Elena shook her head. Her grip tightened on Naomi out of love. She turned to face her, a determined look in her eyes even as she wiped tears away.

"I'll be fine, mija. I promise," she vowed. "I'm not leaving your side for a second."

"Are you sure? I'm serious. You don't have to do this," Naomi reiterated.

"I appreciate you giving me an out, but I'll be okay," she hugged her.

Naomi nodded. She just prayed Elena knew what she was doing.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella told both girls. She returned a few minutes later. Setting some things down on a table, she turned to Naomi. "I'm not going to lie to you, this won't be pleasant. I hate to have to do it, but it's the only way to ensure you'll be okay during induction of anesthesia."

"I understand," Naomi assured her. She felt Elena hug her close before reluctantly pulling away. Grabbing hold of Elena's hand, the seventeen-year-old felt her own shaking.

"Esta bien, miel," Elena kissed her head, "I'm not leaving." She glanced up at Dr. Martinez. "Do you want me to hold her like I held Isa?"

Dr. Martinez shook her head.

"We do that so patient's feel safe. It's up to Naomi."

"Miel?" Elena asked, turning to her.

Naomi shook her head.

"I'm okay with you here," she told her.

Elena nodded. Taking a deep breath, she continued to hold Naomi's free hand.

"Sweetie…you're shaking," Naomi's voice was full of concern, "You really don't have to be here for this. I don't want you to be triggered."

"I'm not leaving you," Elena firmly stated.

Naomi sighed, but nodded. She could hear love in her girlfriend's voice just below the determination, which made her feel better.

"Okay, sweetheart, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Gabriella kindly told Naomi. "When I put the tube in, I need you to swallow."

"O-okay," Naomi nervously said.

The quaver in her voice broke Elena's heart.

As the tube entered her nose, Naomi did as Dr. Martinez instructed. Despite her effort, tears pooled in her eyes as her nose started to burn. Still, she continued to swallow. She gripped Elena's hand tightly as a whimper escaped her lips. Fighting the impulse to gag, the teen obeyed Dr. Martinez's instructions despite how hard it was. Gagging a little eventually, she heard Elena's encouraging words helping her finish the task.

"Miel, you need to keep swallowing. Estoy aqui. Esta bien…buena trabaha. Just a little more…" Elena tried to keep her voice strong, but it wasn't easy. Forcing herself to focus on the present as memories of the past threatened to overcome her, she started to sing. As her voice filled the space, she felt Naomi's grip on her hand tighten. Glancing down, the future Avaloran ruler's heart shattered further when she saw the fear in the harbormaster's daughter's eyes, coupled with the silent tears coursing down her cheeks. Somehow, Elena managed to keep singing.

"I'm so sorry. I know it hurts. You're doing great, Naomi," Dr. Martinez encouraged, "thatta girl…just keep swallowing. I'm almost done…" she did the task as quickly as possible while still being efficient after the tube was fully inside.

"Esta bien," Elena assured Naomi right before starting to sing another song. Before she knew it, Dr. Martinez announced she was done. She sighed with relief. "Will it have to stay in like Isabel's did?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"In this case, no because there was only a tiny amount of food left. I'm gonna take it out in a minute."

"Gracias," Elena whispered.

Gabriella nodded.

Naomi gagged reflexively at the same time Dr. Martinez pulled the tube out.

"Esta bien, miel, here you go…" Elena slipped the basin underneath of her girlfriend's chin just in case. She moved it only when Naomi gave her the okay.

"That was horrible!" Naomi confessed, a few tears still fell from her eyes. She coughed as she spoke, her throat hurt. It was nothing compared to how badly her nose was burning, making more tears fall.

"I know…" Elena pulled Naomi into her arms, rubbing calming circles on her back. "You did really well."

Naomi nodded against her girlfriend's right breast.

"So did you," she softly said. "Gracias for sticking by me through that. I Know it was hard for you."

"It was, but you needed me. I told you I wouldn't leave you and I meant it," Elena captured Naomi's lips in a kiss, which she returned. The two sat there in silence for the next fifteen minutes. It wasn't long before Dr. Martinez returned. She frowned at Naomi.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that to you," she sincerely apologized again.

"It's not your fault," Naomi assured her.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm gonna start getting you ready for surgery. I'm gonna give you something to relax you. If you start feeling sick to your stomach, just let me or Elena know."

Naomi nodded. She allowed Elena to help her lie down. Taking the young adult's hand in hers once she was situated, Naomi tried to concentrate on the song Elena had started to sing.

"Okay, sweetheart, it's time to go in now," Gabriella gently informed Naomi.

Naomi nodded. Taking a shaky breath, she locked eyes with Elena.

"I'm not leaving your side until you're asleep," Elena bent down and kissed Naomi's forehead, "I promise."

"I know. It means a lot to me," Naomi told her truthfully. As the bed started to move, her grip on Elena's hand tightened.

"Estoy aqui, miel," Elena soothed. With her free hand, she smoothed a few strands of hair off of Naomi's face.

As they entered the operating room, Naomi steeled herself for whatever was coming next. Having Elena there with her helped, but she was still scared. Fear for herself wasn't something Naomi was used to feeling. She was used to feeling fear for her loved ones, but that was it.

"Esta bien," Elena softly assured her.

Naomi nodded in her girlfriend's direction. It amazed her how Elena knew what she needed to hear at the exact moment she needed reassurance the most. Hearing the door close behind them, she knew this was it. There was no turning back now. She felt herself being lifted and moved to another surface. Feeling physical contact break with Elena, Naomi reached out her hand, her eyes widening in terror.

"esta bien, miel, I'm still here," Elena's voice sounded close by, which made Naomi's heartbeat slow down a little. She soon felt her girlfriend's familiar and comforting touch once again. "Esta bien," she felt Elena land a kiss to her head. She soon heard her start to sing. "Close your eyes for me," her girlfriend encouraged once she was done singing for the moment. "Just squeeze my hand and focus on me. That's all you need to do."

"Uh-huh," Naomi mumbled, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Im not…huring…you…She winced as a burning sensation traveled up her left arm. A few tears fell as her grip on Elena's hand tightened.

"No. Shh, esta bien, mija," Elena soothed.

"It's burn…why is it…" Naomi's voice trailed off in a hiss of pain. She fought it as the tired feeling grew. She tried locking her eyes with Elena's, but her eyelids suddenly began to feel heavy. This prevented her from accomplishing the task.

"Ele…Ele…Elena…Elena," Naomi mumbled, desperate for some sense of assurance that everything would most likely be okay.

"Shh, dormia para mi, miel," Elena gently instructed, "Estoy aqui. I Love you. I'll be right here when you wake up," bending down, Elena kissed Naomi's right cheek.

Naomi felt Elena's hand start running through her hair, her girlfriend's verbal assurances filling her ears. The last thing she heard was Elena starting to sing "Let Love Light the Way" before everything went black…


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 8

"Elena?"

The soon-to-be queen stood up at the sound of someone saying her name. Putting the book she had been half reading down, she glanced up to find Dr. Sanchez standing there.

"How's Naomi?" Elena ventured.

"She's doing great. She should be out in the next forty-five minutes," Ava informed her.

"That's great! Gracias para todo," Elena said gratefully. "Tell Dr. Martinez the same."

"I will. Denada, Elena. Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink or eat?" Ava offered.

"That's kind of you, but I can take care of myself. Listen, would it be okay if I go to my sister's school and bring her back here? Do I have enough time?"

Ava nodded.

"You should. Even when Naomi gets to recovery, she won't be fully awake for another hour, maybe a little less from the time she arrives."

"Okay. Gracias. I'm gonna start out now," turning, Elena took off. Gaining the entrance, she found Gabe waiting for her. "Naomi should be out by three. I'm gonna go get Isa early from school."

Gabe nodded.

"I could get her at the regular time so she doesn't miss anything," he offered.

"I know. But I want her with me. Besides, she won't be missing much. She and Sara had a presentation to presente to the class. Marisol was going to give them a break with homework for the weekend since the project took up a lot of time."

Gabe nodded.

"Isabel has Marisol again this year?"

Elena nodded as she got comfortable in the carriage.

"Back when I was in school, I had a teacher for three different grades. First grade, fourth and sixth. It happens."

Gabe shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I only went to regular school until ninth grade, then I transferred out at fifteen and started training to be a royal guard."

Elena was intrigued. She had never heard Gabe talk about his personal life aside from little tidbits that tied into conversations he had with her, Naomi and Mateo sometimes. Before she could ask any questions, they were pulling up to Avalor middle school. It was the same building, but it had been expanded upon to accommodate more grades.

"I'll be back with Isa," with that, Elena exited the carriage. Entering the building, she took a deep breath. Focusing on where she was, she pushed open the door to the main office. Approaching the desk, the receptionist smiled at her and she returned in kind.

"Hola, You're Majesty! What brings you here?" Jenna inquired.

"I need to pick Isabel up early. Something's come up in our familia," Elena explained.

Jenna frowned.

"Are Francisco and Luisa okay?"

"They're fine. Another member of our familia is in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry," Jenna said sympathetically. She handed Elena a piece of paper. "She should be back from lunch by now."

"Gracias, Jenna. It was good to see you," Elena took the note, turned and left the room. Almost turning left at the end of the hallway, she remembered Marisol had a different room this year. Turning around, she heard a small commotion nearby.

"I'm sorry! I'll have the rest for you tomorrow," a scared, female voice insisted.

"You will be," a male voice growled. It was quickly followed by the sound of someone hitting a set of lockers and crying out in pain.

"Kassie!" a very familiar female voice cried out.

"You'll get worse than that if you don't give me the rest of the money," the male voice threatened.

"You don't have to do this," Isabel reminded her.

"Isa…" Elena gasped. Turning back around, the nineteen-year-old made her way towards the voices.

"What's it gonna be?" the male voice inquired.

"Kassie, please, listen to me. You don't have to give him anything. You can leave with me right now and we'll get help," Elena heard Isabel beg.

"There's nobody around," the first girl who Elena had first heard pointed out. "Whose gonna help me? If we leave, he'll hurt me just like before. He might hurt you too."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Elena made her presence known.

All three children turned at the sound of the newcomer.

"Elena!" Isabel exclaimed, relief in her eyes. She wanted so badly to run for the safety of her older sister's arms, but she stayed put. Kassie needed her. Even more, she didn't trust Miguel not to make a move.

"Is there a problema here?" Elena glared at the teenage boy as she spoke. He looked to be about thirteen or so.

The boy hesitated, realizing who was speaking to him. He wasn't stupid. While he knew the crown princess wasn't like Shuriki, he still knew she could be firm. Gulping, he tried to look away, but he didn't have the guts.

"I asked if there's a problem here," Elena repeated.

Isabel gulped inside. She knew that tone. Although her sister rarely used it with her, she had heard her use it with Esteban whenever their cousin went too far in expressing his opinion where it wasn't necessary.

Elena eyed all three children in turn. When her gaze landed on Isabel, she softened it to show her she wasn't in trouble. As she stared into the eyes of the girl who was being bullied, her sternness melted away completely.

"It's okay," Isabel whispered to her friend, "Elena's not mad at you, Kass."

The auburn haired girl nodded.

Realizing if Miguel wasn't going to speak up, someone should before Elena started losing her patience, Isabel took the plunge.

"Miguel has been taking Kassie's lunch money and hurting her since she started school here. That's why I've been making extra lunches," she confessed.

Elena nodded. Softening, she stepped forward. She was satisfied to see Miguel back up. When she saw the second girl do the same, she shook her head. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you," she emphasized her point by resting a gentle hand on Isabel's shoulder so Kassie could see she was telling the truth. Turning to her sister, she asked, "Isa, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" her voice was full of a desire to know, but no anger.

Isabel sighed.

"You were busy planning abuela and abuelo's anniversary party and the trip with Naomi…I didn't want to bother you. Besides, you told me I could fix anything."

Elena nodded.

"While that's true in most situations, you know you can always come to me if you can't find a solution. I'm always here for you. We'll talk more about that tomorrow night. How long has this been going on?" she turned her attention to the other girl standing on Isabel's right.

The pre-teen shrugged. She stared at Elena, terror in her azure eyes, the same shade as Naomi's.

"It's okay," Elena knelt down so she wasn't towering over her, "you can tell me.. I just wanna help."

Isabel nodded.

"My sister's great at helping people," she flashed Elena a small smile.

Kassie nodded. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with the crown princess. She was surprised not to see anger there.

"Miguel's been taking my lunch and lunch money a week after I came here. The few times I didn't have any money, he…" her voice trailed off. She could feel Miguel's eyes on her.

"You need to tell me," Elena gently, but urgently said, "I promise, he won't hurt you ever again. Kassie, right?"

She nodded.

"You can trust me. My job is to help everyone. Pore favor, let me help you fix this. I want you to feel safe at school. I did the same for Isa."

"Ya-you did?" Kassie softly asked, tears welling.

"Yup," Isabel replied.

Kassie nodded. Squeezing Isabel's hand, she found the inner strength to confide in the future queen of Avalor.

"He hit me," she admitted, her face heating up in embarrassment.

Elena glared at Miguel.

"I'm so sorry, Kassie. You don't deserve to be treated that way, nobody does. You have my word that I'll help you put a stop to it. The first step is to talk to-I wouldn't do that if I were you, young man…" Elena's tone changed in an instant as she caught Miguel trying to slink away. Turning back to the girls, she softened her expression and tone. "As I was saying, the first step is to talk to Marisol."

"We did," Isabel informed her sister.

"What did she say?" Elena gave her sister her full attention while still keeping an eye on Miguel.

"She's having a meeting with Miguel's parents on Friday. Like you did with Veronica's mother when…" Isabel's voice trailed off. The memories still bothered her.

Elena nodded.

"While I trust Marisol, I still need to tell her what happened today. Bente con mi, girls. Come with me," she translated for Kassie. Straightening up, she turned to face Miguel. "You too. Whose your teacher?"

Miguel stayed silent while glaring at the adult in front of him.

"It would be in your best interest to answer my sister's question," Isabel advised. "She'll go easier on you if you cooperate."

Miguel whirled around and set his glare upon Isabel.

"I didn't ask for your help! Stay out of it if you know what's good for you…" he threatened.

"It's my business when my friends are being hurt!" Isabel shot back.

Miguel took a step forward, anger in his eyes. He went to strike Isabel when Elena got in between them.

"Okay, that's enough!" Elena intervened. She rested a hand on Isabel's shoulder while glaring at Miguel. "Don't you even think about it. If you touch my sister, you will be sorry. And that's a promise. Do you understand me?"

Miguel just glared at her.

"I said, do you understand me?" Elena sternly repeated.

"Yes," Miguel muttered.

"Yes, what?" Elena demanded.

"Yes, You're Majesty," Miguel said, even though the last thing he wanted to do was show her respect.

Elena nodded in satisfaction.

"That's better. Now, you owe Isabel an apology. You owe both girls an apology."

"You're not the boss of me!" Miguel declared.

Isabel held her breath. She almost pointed out that in a way Elena was the boss of the whole kingdom, but she kept her mouth shut.

"You're right. I'm not technically. But I am an adult. Therefore, you need to respect me. Which you haven't done so far," Elena pointed out. "Please apologize to the girls."

"No!" Miguel shouted.

Isabel's eyes widened. She knew he had made a mistake.

"excuse me?" Elena's voice became lower, almost a growl. Despite this, her hand on Isabel's shoulder remained gentle.

"You heard me," Miguel shrugged.

Isabel spoke up before things went any further.

"He's in Mr. Stonewall's room. It's 214. Two doors down from Marisol's," the twelve-year-old supplied.

Miguel glared at her, but wisely chose to say nothing.

"Come on you three," Elena gently patted Isabel's shoulder. Taking the lead, she followed her sister's directions. Approaching a door two down from Marisol's room, Elena knocked twice.


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 9

Stepping inside, Elena took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to disturb your class, Mr. Stonewall," she began.

The tall, African American man shook his head dismissively.

"It's quite all right, crown princess. How may I help you? We have twenty-five minutes before the students return from lunch."

Elena nodded.

"I came to pick Isabel up early due to a minor family emergency. On my way to her classroom, I heard a girl begging someone not to hurt her. I then heard Isabel encouraging her to let her help. I rounded the corner in time to find my sister and another girl being cornered by one of your students. Miguel pushed Kassie into a set of lockers. I intervened before he could do anything else. After talking with Isabel and Kassie, I found out Miguel has been bullying Kassie by taking her lunch money and actual lunch a few days after she started here."

Mr. Stonewall frowned.

"I've been making Kassie lunch and bringing it. I take it to the cafeteria and give it to Miss Silvia so Kassie will have something to eat," Isabel spoke up.

Mr. Stonewall smiled at Isabel.

"That's very commendable of you, young lady."

"Isabel's always been a noticer and giver," Elena winked kindly at her younger sister. Turning back to Mr. Stonewall, she got back to the task at hand. "I tried talking to Miguel, but he wasn't very cooperative. I'm wondering if you could try?"

"I have," the teacher revealed. Sighing, he sat down. "I've been aware of what he's been doing since Isabel and her teacher, Marisol brought it to my attention. I assure you, a conference with Miguel's parents is scheduled for Friday. I can also assure you that he will not be laying another hand on Kassandra or your sister."

"Thank you," Elena extended her hand to shake his. Turning to Isabel and Kassie, she beckoned, "come on, girls. We're going to take Kassie to Marisol and then we need to get going, Isa."

"Que estas mal?" Isabel asked, frowning up at her older sister.

"I'll explain when we leave," Elena replied not unkindly.

"Okay," Isabel followed her older sister and friend out of Mr. Stonewall's room.

Once outside, Elena stopped as did the two pre-teens.

"Kassie, I want you to know something," she locked eyes with the twelve-year-old.

Kassie gave the future queen her full attention.

"Like I said before, you don't deserve what Miguel is doing to you. I want you to know, you can always come to Isabel or me for help. We care about you."

"Really?" Kassie was taken aback. She knew Isabel cared about her, but she didn't know the crown princess of Avalor even knew who she was.

"Yes," Elena said earnestly. "In fact, how would you like to come to the palace and have a sleepover with Isa?"

Kassie's eyes grew wide.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Isabel grinned. "Elena will even hang out with us."

"You don't have to do that, You're Majesty," Kassie softly said.

Elena shook her head.

"It's my pleasure, Kassie. And you can call me, Elena."

"Ah-are you sure?" Kassie stuttered, not daring to believe it.

"Yes. Any friend of Isabel's is welcome into our home," Elena gently smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ya-you're-Elena," Kassie corrected herself.

"You're more than welcome," Elena replied. "Is it okay if I give you a hug? It's completely your choice."

"Elena's hugs are amazing," Isabel assured her friend.

"Isa's right. Still, it's up to you," Elena said.

Kassie nodded. After a minute, she stepped closer to Elena. As she felt the future queen wrap her arms around her, she felt a warmth spread from her head to her toes. Blinking hard, she couldn't stop the tears that fell. She tried to pull away in embarrassment, but Elena shook her head and kept holding her.

"It's okay, Kassie. You have a right to be upset. I know you both were afraid. You don't have to face this alone. You have friends now."

"Elena's right," Isabel chimed in, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Bente aqui, Isa," Elena held an arm out to her sister.

Isabel obliged without a second thought. Burying her face in her sister's chest, she blinked hard. She couldn't cry now. Kassie needed her to be strong. Letting both girls go, Elena rested a hand on Kassie's right shoulder. "Any time you need help, don't be afraid to ask Isabel or me. I'm gonna make sure you have something to eat at school too."

Kassie was about to protest when something stopped her. Instead, she softly said, "Thank you…Elena."

"You're welcome," Elena turned and knocked on Marisol's door.

"Come in!" the teacher called out.

"Senorita Marisol? I'm sorry to just show up like this," Elena started.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. Is everything okay?" Marisol stood.

"Not exactly," Elena admitted.

Marisol gestured to a chair and Elena sat down. Feeling both girls sit on either side of her, she wrapped an arm around them.

"Que estas mal?" Marisol inquired. She gave the crown princess her full attention.

"First of all, I need to take Isabel home early. There's a minor familia emergency."

"Is there anything I can do?" Marisol asked, frowning in concern.

Elena shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but not really. Things should settle down by tomorrow. I just want Isa close to me right now."

"I understand," Marisol nodded. "Do you feel comfortable enough telling me what's going on?"

"A familia member's in the hospital," Elena explained. She felt Isabel tense and heard her gasp beside her. Squeezing her shoulder gently, she prayed her sister understood it wasn't serious.

"Are your grandparents okay?" Marisol gasped.

"They're fine. It's Naomi."

"I'm sorry. I Know you two are really close," Marisol said delicately. She was aware of Elena and Naomi's relationship and supported them one hundred percent. Even so, they were in school.

"She should be fine by next week," Elena assured the kind teacher. "The other thing I need to speak with you about is an incident I witnessed upon arriving to pick Isa up. Isabel and Kassie were being bullied by another student. An older boy named Miguel."

Marisol frowned.

"I'm well aware of what's been going on. I didn't know he was hurting Isa too," she frowned. Turning to her beloved student, she asked, "Carinio, why didn't you tell me?"

Isabel sighed.

"Today was the first time, I promise. I was going to tell you, but Elena showed up first."

"Okay," Marisol knew Isabel was telling the truth by the way she had locked eyes with her. Turning back to Elena, she declared, "I assure you, this situation will be taken care of swiftly. Miguel's teacher, along with myself, have scheduled a conference with Miguel's parents. Would you like to attend?"

"I'll let you know. It depends on how Naomi's doing."

"That's fair. I'll keep you informed of how the meeting went and what steps will be taken afterwards."

"Gracias para todo, Senorita Marisol," Elena said gratefully. "And not just for what you're doing to stop this situation, but for everything you've done for Isa and me since she started school three years ago."

"It's my pleasure, Elena. Isabel's a joy to have in class as is Kassie."

Elena smiled.

"Okay, Isa, we need to get going," standing, Elena accepted a hug from Marisol as did Isabel.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Marisol said as she pulled away.

"Okay. Adios, Senorita Marisol. Bye, Kass," Isabel gave her friend a hug. Pulling away, she waved to both of them. Turning around, she followed her older sister out of her classroom. Gaining the entrance to the school, she demanded, "Now will you tell me what's going on? Pore favor?" she added as they approached the carriage.

Elena nodded. Climbing in, she extended a hand to Isabel. Once her sister was sitting next to her, Elena wrapped her arms around her. Kissing her head, she ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you, Isa. I'm so sorry you got hurt today."

Isabel nodded. Burying her face in Elena's chest, she let the tears fall. The comforting feeling of Elena stroking her hair and rubbing her back made her cry harder.

"Esta bien, esta bien…Yo Te tengo. Solo déjalo salir…Solo déjalo salir….That's my girl…" Elena soothed.

"What happened?" Gabe softly asked. "You were in there for a long time. I was starting to get worried."

Elena shook her head.

"Not now. I'll explain later," she answered shortly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Isabel cried.

"Isa, you're not in trouble. I love that you help everyone you can. I'm not mad at you, baby. I wish you had come to me, but I understand why you didn't."

"Are you sure?" Isabel sniffed back more tears.

"I'm positive," Elena kissed her sister's cheek.

"I was so scared!" Isabel admitted.

"I can imagine," Elena sighed.

"Why did you pick me up early?" Isabel glanced up at her sister, the remaining tears falling.

"Naomi collapsed after the grand council meeting this morning. Gabe and I rushed her to the hospital," Elena explained.

Isabel gasped.

"Is she okay?"

"She had to have her Appendix out," Elena explained.

Isabel gasped again.

"Isa, Naomi will be okay, just like you were when you had it done," Elena kissed her cheek. "I know you're not gonna like this, but I need to stay at the hospital tonight with Naomi. I'll be back home tomorrow afternoon and we'll have sister time tomorrow night."

Isabel nodded.

"It's okay. I understand. Naomi needs you."

"I love you," Elena hugged her sister again just as the carriage stopped.

"here we are," Gabe announced.

"Gracias Gabe. I'll explain everything when you come back to take Isabel home in two hours."

"Why don't I just stick around?" Gabe suggested.

"Because I want you to get a proper lunch. Go to café Angelica's," Elena told him.

"Are you sure?" Gabe frowned.

"I'm positive. We'll be fine. Isa will be with me. And when I go to see Naomi in recovery, she'll stay with Gloria."

"Okay," Gabe still looked unsure.

"Esta bien," Elena said again. Getting out of the carriage, she extended her hand to her sister.

Isabel accepted her sister's help. Once her feet hit the ground, she squeezed Elena's hand.

"Esta bien, Isa. Bente con mi," with that, Elena lead the way into the hospital. As they stepped through the doors, she felt Isabel tense. Stopping, Elena hugged her. "I'm right here."

"Okay," Isabel took a deep breath and followed Elena up to the reception desk. She smiled at Gloria when the woman greeted her happily. As the twelve-year-old listened to her sister getting directions to the recovery ward, Isabel prayed she would be able to go through with this. Ascending a staircase, an unpleasant, familiar aroma hit her nose. Breathing deeply, the pre-teen tightened her grip on her older sister's hand. She was starting to regret not asking Elena if she could go with Gabe…


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 10

"Isa?" Elena stopped half way to their destination. Turning to face her sister, her heart broke at the expression on the twelve-year-old's face. Reaching her arms out, she hugged her close. "Esta bien, esta bien…I'm so sorry, baby. I should have realized this would be hard for you because of your own experience. I know Naomi would want to see you, but you can come see her tomorrow," Elena kissed Isabel's head. She continued to hold her sister, guilt squeezing her heart.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Isabel tried to convince her, even as she shook in her sister's arms.

Elena shook her head.

"Isa, I'm gonna take you to café Angelica's so you can eat something. Then Gabe can take you back home. You're not fine and that's okay. I want you to know that," she assured her. Pulling away a minute later, she wrapped an arm around her still shaking sister. Leading her back the way they had come, Elena prayed the twelve-year-old would be okay. Entering the lobby, Isabel tensed as the same aroma hit her. Swallowing hard, she willed herself not to throw up. As they gained the outside, she suddenly felt dizzy. Letting go of Elena's hand, the pre-teen fell to her knees, throwing up on the ground.

"Isa!" Elena was beside her sister in seconds. Resting a hand on her shoulder, she left it there until Isabel had emptied whatever was left in her stomach. "That's it, there you go…Baby…I'm so sorry."

"It's not…your fault," Isabel caught her breath as she spoke.

"Did you eat lunch today?" Elena asked. Resting the back of her hand against her sister's forehead, she was relieved when she didn't feel warm.

"Uh-huh. I ate with Sara and Amaya," Isabel replied.

"Did you eat enough?" her sister inquired.

Isabel nodded.

"Okay. I know you're not gonna like this, but we need to get you checked. Hopefully, it won't take too long," with that, Elena gently lifted Isabel into her arms. Standing, she made her way back into the building. Heading back up to the general floor, she asked for Dr. Martinez.

"She'll be right with you," a nurse informed her. "You can wait in exam room 4."

Elena followed the nurse to the room. Sitting on the table, she hugged Isabel close.

"I know you wanna go home. You'll be able to as soon as Gabriella checks you over," she smoothed a few strands of Isabel's hair out of her face.

"Okay," her younger sister's voice shook with fear. Burying her face in Elena's chest, she let the tears fall.

"Isa…shh…yo te tengo, baby,,," she soothed just as they were joined by Dr. Martinez.

"Elena, que estas mal? Are you okay?" she looked concerned.

Elena nodded.

"I'm fine. Isabel isn't. And I'm to blame."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"I picked her up from school and brought her back here because I wanted her close by," Elena started to explain.

"That's understandable," Dr. Martinez said.

"But I didn't realize that coming here would trigger her, coupled with the fact that Naomi just went through the same procedure she did two years ago. When we got here, Isabel went tense and she started to shake. I hugged and assured her, but she couldn't calm down, so I decided to take her back home and come back. When we got outside, she fell to her knees and vomited. That's when I Thought I should have you examine her."

Gabriella nodded. She frowned.

"Does she feel warm?" she inquired of the future queen.

"No. I checked," Elena answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna get her vitals. You can still hold her," she assured both sisters.

"Gracias," Elena softly said.

Gabriella nodded. Turning her attention to the pre-teen, she asked, "Isabel, can you tell me what happened?"

Isabel nodded.

"When we came in, I smelled something bad. It reminded me of my operation. It made me feel dizzy and I threw up!"

"Okay, sweetie. I think I know what happened," Dr. Martinez turned to Elena. "Since Isabel has trauma issues from her last time here, when she smelled the cleaner we use in the OR and some other rooms, it triggered her. The reason she vomited was a physical reaction to her emotional state. Her vitals are normal, which is good. I would say just watch her for the next twenty-four hours. If she's able to eat dinner and doesn't throw up again, she should be fine."

"Okay," Elena replied.

"Why do you think you're to blame?" Dr. Martinez kindly asked.

"Because I should have thought of Isa's well being before bringing her back here. I mentioned her surgery to her while telling her what happened to. OH my…it was my fault…I triggered her…Isabel, I'm-" Elena was interrupted by her sister shaking her head.

"Elena, stop, pore favor. It was NOT your fault. You didn't forget on purpose. I Know that," the twelve-year-old insisted.

Elena sighed, but nodded.

"Everything Isabel just said is true," Gabriella chimed in.

"I don't know what to do," Elena confessed. She felt torn. "Naomi needs me to stay with her, but I don't wanna leave Isa."

"Your grandparents can take care of her," Gabriella reminded the nineteen-year-old.

"Dr. Martinez is right," Isabel agreed, "Abuela and abuelo can do it."

"Are you sure?" Elena was feeling major guilt.

"They raised Esteban," Isabel shrugged.

Elena managed a small laugh.

"I mean are you sure you'll be okay without me there tonight?" she clarified.

"I'll be fine. I'll miss you, but I know Naomi needs you. You'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Elena still wasn't convinced. Turning to Gabriella, she asked, "Is Isa free to go?"

"Yup. Just tell your grandparents what I told you and she should be fine. Naomi isn't awake yet, but she's doing fine. Her vitals are strong."

Elena sighed with relief.

"She's just stubborn," she commented.

Gabriella grinned.

"Like someone else we all know and love," she winked at Elena.

Isabel even giggled.

"Okay. Let me get Isa home and I'll see you in an hour," with that, Elena stood from the exam table, thanked Dr. Martinez and left with Isabel. The two sisters arrived at café Angelica's twenty-minutes later. Entering, they were greeted warmly by Carmen.

"Hola you two!" She grinned upon seeing them. "Gabe's already here. Let me take you to his table."

"Gracias, Carmen," Elena followed her friend into the heart of the restaurant. Spotting Gabe sitting in a corner booth, she waved. Getting closer, she sat down with Isabel in her lap.

"Hey! Is everything okay with Naomi? I thought I was coming back for Isabel," Gabe frowned in confusion.

"You were, but things changed. I need you to take both of us home and then drive me back to the hospital."

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why?" Gabe bit into an empanada as he spoke.

Elena explained what had happened with Isabel.

"Elena, I'm sorry," her sister softly said.

"Isa, you don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one who messed up here," Elena kissed her head.

"Elena, you made a mistake," Gabe corrected her, "that's all it was. Isabel's gonna be fine. I'll watch her myself."

"Gracias," Elena threw him a grateful look. Turning her attention to her sister, she asked, "Tienes hambre?"

"Un poquito," the pre-teen replied.

"Why don't we split something before I take you back home," Elena suggested.

"Okay," Isabel agreed.

"It'll be light, I promise," Elena assured her just as they were joined by Carmen. Elena ordered for both Isabel and herself. When she explained Isabel wasn't feeling well, Carmen brought the young princess her favorite fruit drink on the house.

"Gracias," Isabel managed a tiny smile for the young woman.

"Denada, sweetie. I Hope you feel better," Carmen patted her shoulder.

Isabel nodded.

"I'm gonna give you a little bit of this," Elena informed her. With that, she fixed her sister a plate. "Just eat as much as you can. If you can't finish it, don't worry about it."

Isabel nodded. Picking up a fork, she started to eat.

Elena did the same. She and Gabe talked about this and that while all three of them ate.

"I'm done," Isabel announced.

Elena glanced over to see half of the food gone.

"Okay. As soon as you finish your juice, then we'll get going."

Isabel did so. It tasted delicious!

After they left Café Angelica's, Elena, Gabe and Isabel headed back to the palace. Elena told Gabe what had happened at the school while Isabel rested in her lap. These were times Isabel didn't mind being small for her age. Upon arriving at the palace, Isabel felt Elena pick her up. She didn't protest, snuggling into her older sister's hold. She closed her eyes again as Elena explained to their grandparents what had happened.

"We'll take good care of her, mija," their grandmother promised.

"I love you, Isa," Elena kissed her sister's cheek while running a hand through her hair. Reluctantly, she gently handed the twelve-year-old off to their grandmother. She knew Isa would be safe. Despite this fact, Elena still felt guilty for leaving her.

"Isabel will be fine, nietta," their grandfather pulled her in for a hug.

"I know," Elena hugged him back. Pulling away, she added, "I just hate leaving her when she's sick."

Francisco nodded in understanding.

"Go on. Naomi needs you," he reminded her.

"Okay. I Love you both," with that, Elena turned and left the palace. Climbing back into the carriage, she sighed. She knew she would feel better after seeing Naomi was going to be okay for herself, but she still felt a pang of guilt knowing she had left Isabel.

"Isabel will be okay. She understands why you had to leave," Gabe tried to assure his friend.

"It doesn't make it any easier," Elena sighed. Blinking back tears, she let her mind wander for the rest of the ride. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off of Isabel. The feeling of the carriage stopping brought Elena out of her thoughts. Glancing around, she realized they were back at the hospital. "Thanks, Gabe."

"You're welcome," Gabe replied. Resting a hand on Elena's shoulder, he continued to speak. "Try not to worry about Isabel. She's a tough kid. She'll be fine without you for one night. It's not like you've never spent the night away from her before."

"I know. But this is different," Elena pointed out.

"How so?" Gabe ventured.

"I've never spent the night away from her when she was sick before-ever."

Gabe nodded.

"Technically, she's not actually sick. She ate."

Elena sighed.

"While that's true, she still got sick this afternoon. I know she's most likely going to be fine. It's just hard…I need to get inside," getting out of the carriage, Elena turned back to face Gabe. "Pore favor, take care of Isa tonight. And let her know I Love her."

"I will," Gabe said earnestly. "What time should I come back for you tomorrow?"

"Twelve-thirty or so," Elena answered.

"Okay. See ya then," with that, Gabe waited until Elena was safely inside before driving back to the palace. He just hoped she would be okay.

Walking back into the building, Elena made the trek up to the recovery ward on auto pilot. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking of Isabel. Forcing herself to focus on the here and now, Naomi needed her to be fully present and available for her. As Elena ascended the stairs leading up to the surgical floor, she took a deep breath. Going up to the desk in the middle of the room, she inquired about Naomi.

"Ms. Turner's in recovery," the young woman behind the desk informed Elena, "she was brought there an hour ago."

"may I see her, pore favor?" Elena asked.

"Of course. I'll take you myself."

"Gracias," Elena said.

"You're welcome. My name is Anita."

"It's nice to meet you," Elena followed Anita down the hall. Entering a room filled with beds, she sat down next to the one Naomi was lying in. Taking her hand, she gently squeezed it. "Estoy aqui, miel. You're not alone."

"Is there anything I can get you, You're Majesty?" Anita asked.

"I'm okay for now. Thank you," Elena turned her attention to her girlfriend. Bending down, she kissed Naomi's forehead. "Are you gonna open those beautiful blue eyes for me any time soon?" she softly asked. Settling back in the chair, she started to hum.

"Elena, you made it back. How's Isabel feeling?"

Elena stopped mid hum at the sound of the familiar voice. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Gabriella.

"She's feeling better. We split something to eat and she kept it down so far. She's with our grandparents back at the palace."

Gabriella nodded.

"I'm glad. Naomi should be waking up soon. Her body's been through a lot, so she might take a little while longer to wake up. Her vitals are strong, which is a good sign. She'll have to stay here for a week, but then she can go home. You're welcome to stay with her."

"Gracias, Dr. Martinez," Elena said gratefully.

"Denada. Is there anything you need?" Gabriella inquired.

"I'm a little thirsty," Elena admitted.

"What would you like?"

"Some mango juice, pore favor? Take your time getting it. I know you're busy."

"I'm actually on my break," Gabriella revealed, "I'll be right back." She returned shortly with two cups. Handing one to Elena, she set the other down. "it's for Naomi in case she's thirsty when she wakes up."

Elena nodded in understanding. Taking a sip or two of her own juice, she set the cup down. Resuming humming, the nineteen-year-old waited for her girlfriend to awaken. Starting to sing her mother's lullaby, she felt herself relax. Combing a hand through Naomi's hair, Elena switched to Let Love Light the Way. Getting comfortable, she prepared herself for a long night…


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 11

Naomi groaned in pain as her surroundings became clear. Opening her eyes a little, she shut them just as quickly. Hearing a familiar sound close by, she relaxed.

"Come walk with me, sing along and you'll see, on this holiday, let love light the way…" Elena's soothing singing filled her ears, allowing the teen to wake up easier. Feeling a familiar, gentle hand in hers, Naomi sighed inwardly. Squeezing it a little, another whimper escaped her lips.

"Hey, miel…Estoy aqui," Elena bent down and kissed Naomi on the lips, "it's over. You did a fantastica trabaha."

"Ele…Elena…" Naomi sleepily stated.

"Hey. I told you I'd be here when you woke up. Esta bien…you're gonna be okay," Elena assured her girlfriend. Scooting her chair as close as possible, she wrapped an arm around the harbormaster's daughter.

"Wanna…home…" Naomi sleepily said.

"You'll be able to in a few days," Elena told her, "I'm gonna stay with you. No arguments."

"Okay," Naomi tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand as residual pain hit.

"Hurts…" she revealed.

"That's normal. It'll start feeling better in a few days," Elena assured her.

"Elena's right," Dr. Martinez chimed in. "You'll feel better by next week. We're gonna take you up to your room in a half an hour," she checked Naomi's IV and vitals as she spoke.

Naomi merely tried to bury her face in Elena's side.

"I'm here," Elena hugged her halfway.

Gabriella didn't take it personally. She knew Naomi was just waking up and barely with it.

"I'm gonna leave you to rest. Elena can stay with you overnight."

Naomi nodded. She was comfortable and didn't want to move.

"Dormir para mi, miel," Elena gently instructed.

Naomi didn't need much coaxing. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The sound of Elena starting to sing helped her relax. Try as she might though, she couldn't drift off. The sounds of other people waking up, coupled with machines beeping were preventing it.

"Just concentrate on me," Elena told her.

"Uh-huh," Naomi mumbled.

Elena continued to sing, hoping her girlfriend would get the sleep she desperately needed.

Naomi was almost there when her stomach started churning. Opening her eyes, she swallowed hard.

"Ele…Elena, I'm…I don't feel…"

"Here," Elena grabbed the bucket sitting on the table. Placing it underneath Naomi's chin, she soothed her as her girlfriend threw up twice in a row. "Esta bien…this is normal. You'll feel better soon…"

Naomi caught her breath as her stomach calmed for the moment. Feeling tears welling, she blinked, but they fell anyway.

"Naomi…esta bien…bente aqui…" Elena set the bucket down and gently pulled her girlfriend into her arms. Running a hand through her hair, she kissed her head. "I need to rinse the bucket out. I'll hold you again when I get back," with that, she did the task. Returning, she resumed her position next to her girlfriend. Embracing Naomi once again, Elena started to hum. It had the desired effect a few minutes later.

"How is she doing?"

Glancing up, Elena locked eyes with Gabriella.

"She just vomited," she sighed.

"That's normal," Dr. Martinez assured the crown princess.

"That's what I Told her," Elena continued running a hand through Naomi's hair as she spoke.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take Naomi up to her room," Dr. Martinez informed them.

"Okay," glancing down, Elena sighed again, "I love you, mija," lifting her gaze to a window, she prayed, "Pore favor, Mami, pore favor, watch over Naomi."

*****

The next time Naomi awoke, she was in a different room. It was painted blue with a window in the far left corner. Glancing around, only half with it, she discovered Elena sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey. You're awake," Elena leaned down and kissed her lips, "Como esta?"

"Terrific," Naomi sarcastically stated.

Elena giggled.

"Well at least you didn't lose your sense of humor. Are you thirsty?"

"No," her girlfriend replied. She then posed a question to her. "Where's Isa?"

"Back at the palace. I brought her here, but then I had to take her back home. She got triggered. Also, something happened at school."

"Okay," Naomi said, still exhausted.

Elena didn't take Naomi's reaction personally. She would explain the story to her once she was more awake.

"Is Isabel okay?" Naomi inquired.

"She will be," Elena assured her. She bent down and kissed her cheek, "you need to focus on yourself right now. You'll see Isa tomorrow afternoon."

Naomi nodded.

"Okay," she tried to get comfortable, which wasn't easy. I hate just lying around."

"I know. But your body needs rest in order to heal," Elena reminded her.

Naomi sighed.

"Do you mind…forget it?"

"What is it? Just ask. Take your time. I know how it feels to wake up from surgery. Que pasa?"

"Would you mind holding me for a little while?" Naomi blushed in embarrassment as the words left her mouth.

"I don't mind at all. That's a reasonable request after what you just went through. Bente aqui," Elena gently pulled Naomi into her arms. "Are you okay there?"

"Uh-huh," Naomi relaxed almost instantly.

Without being asked, Elena started to hum, then sing. As her voice filled the room, they soon heard a few people having a heated discussion in a room across the hall. Naomi groaned, burying her face in her girlfriend's chest.

"You couldn't…use your status and tell them to shut up or…least keep down?"

Elena grinned.

"I can try," gently, she helped Naomi lie back down. Planting a kiss on her lips, she straightened up. "I'll be right back."

Trying to get comfortable again, the blonde waited for her brunette girlfriend to return. Sighing again, she prayed the next few days would go by quickly.

"I'm back," Elena sat down on the edge of the bed. Embracing Naomi, she tried to get comfortable.

"What…did you. say to…" Naomi's voice trailed off in a yawn.

"I'll tell you when you're more awake. Dormir para mi, miel. I love you," Elena kissed her cheek. Starting to hum again, she and Naomi both fell asleep soon afterwards.

*****

Naomi's eyes opened a few hours later. Blinking sleep out of them, she glanced around. Spotting Elena reading a scroll nearby, she relaxed.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Elena greeted. Standing, she came over and sat down. Hugging Naomi, she kissed her cheek.

"How long was I out?" Naomi mumbled, snuggling into her girlfriend's hold.

"Four hours," Elena replied.

Naomi's eyes widened.

"I'm so…sorry."

"Esta bien. You needed the rest. Don't worry about it. Are you thirsty?"

Naomi shook her head.

"Dr. Martinez said you probably wouldn't be until tomorrow," Elena informed her.

Naomi just contented herself with relaxing against Elena's chest. Spotting the scroll lying on the chair, her curiosity peeked.

"What's that?"

Elena glanced over and laughed.

"Armando sent me a message."

"Is Isabel okay?" Naomi frowned in concern.

"Yeah. She's doing better. The message was about Esteban."

"Oh," Naomi dismissed. Then hopefully, she asked, "Is he in trouble?"

Elena giggled.

"You're gonna be just fine," she surmised. "To answer your question, no. At least not at the moment. That could change, depending on what he does next."

"I'm confused," Naomi admitted.

"Well, Esteban thought that this whole situation granted him some time to himself. He decided to take a little vacation."

Naomi grinned.

"Pore favor, say he's out of our hair for a month?"

Elena laughed.

"I'm afraid not. Only for a few days. It might be longer since he got himself stranded in Ponda Rosa."

"Isn't that near Cordova?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah," Elena replied, combing a hand through the seventeen-year-old's hair.

Naomi shrugged as best she could.

"Well he's King Juan Ramon's problema now."

"Naomi! King Juan Ramon's a good ruler. It's his son who has issues," Elena reminded her girlfriend.

"Then he'll be Prince Alonzo's problem. Better his than ours."

Elena sighed. Changing the subject for a second, she informed her, "I'm gonna stay with you for the first night or two. Then I'll go back home and come back in the morning."

"Okay. How did Esteban get himself stuck out there?" she wondered aloud.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"He went to visit a friend. And it's not too hard-especially since he left on the spur of the moment and neglected to check the boat schedule until the last minute."

Naomi laughed. Hissing in the middle of it, she blinked hard as pain hit.

"Miel, I'm sorry," Elena frowned.

"It's not…your fault," Naomi assured her through gritted teeth. Taking a deep breath as the pain subsided, she continued to speak. "Pore favor say that gets him out of our hair for a few days?"

"It might be a week or more," Elena informed her.

"What did you do, banish him?" Naomi's eyes grew wide with hope.

"No!" Elena exclaimed, shocked at her girlfriend's words.

Naomi shrugged as best she could.

"Hey, a girl can dream. All joking aside, that's not like Esteban."

"I agree. Then again we all make mistakes…" Elena's voice trailed off in thought.

"What's up?" Naomi recognized the look on the other teen's face.

"Isa did mention during sister time a few weeks ago that Esteban has been acting strange for a while," Elena revealed.

Naomi giggled. Fortunately, she wasn't rewarded with pain this time.

"I've always thought he was strange."

"Stranger than usual," Elena amended.

Naomi thought about that for a few minutes.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep," Elena suggested.

"I don't know if I can," Naomi admitted.

"Would a story help?" her girlfriend offered.

Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"It's a good one, I promise. It's actually real. It happened when I was nine and Isa was three."

"Okay," Naomi conceded.

"Three days before Carnaval, Mami was helping us get our costumes ready. I had my heart set on being a jaquin…" Elena began her tale, all the while running a hand through Naomi's hair. Halfway through her story, she glanced down to find Naomi drifting off to sleep. Kissing her forehead, the future queen continued to hold her.

*****

Naomi awoke to the sound of Elena humming. Realizing she was still in her girlfriend's arms, she relaxed.

"Elena?" she groggily stated.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" Elena kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Naomi mumbled.

"I'm glad. You were asleep for three hours," Elena informed her.

Naomi frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you need it," her girlfriend dismissed.

"But it means you weren't able to move until now," Naomi pointed out.

"I was fine until five minutes ago," Elena told her.

"Now I feel worse," Naomi shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," Elena assured her. "I'm gonna slide out from behind you. I'm gonna help you sit up for a second. We'll do this together. Ready?"

Naomi nodded.

"Okay. Uno, dos, tres…" with that, Elena helped Naomi steady herself while she stood. Helping the harbormaster's daughter lie back down, she covered her with a blanket. "There you go."

Naomi sighed with relief as the pain started to subside.

"Gracias," she softly said.

"Denada. But you don't have to thank me. I love you," Elena squeezed her hand. "I'll be right back."

Naomi closed her eyes, still exhausted from the day's events. She heard Elena come back, but she didn't move. Relaxing even more as Elena rested a hand on her shoulder, the younger teen fell into a restless sleep not long after that. The last thing she heard before drifting off was Elena humming what sounded like her mother's lullaby. Letting the soothing sound surround her, the harbormaster's daughter was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: This chapter deals with sexual assault. Please use good judgment when reading it.

"The Long Hall"

Chapter 12

The next morning, Naomi groaned as she awoke much earlier than she wanted to. At least that's how it felt to her when she opened her eyes a crack to discover the sun was just settling in the sky for the morning. Feeling Elena's hand on her shoulder, she relaxed a little.

"Wha-what's going on?" she mumbled.

"Esta bien, miel. Dr. Martinez wanted to check on you before she left," Elena explained.

"Then you can get some more sleep," Dr. Martinez frowned sympathetically.

"Uh-huh," Naomi mumbled.

"Is the pain still the same?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"No," Naomi replied through her half asleep state.

"on a scale of 1-10?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Seven," Naomi replied. "It was at eighteen yesterday morning."

Gabriella nodded.

"It's a good sign that it's decreasing. Did you try drinking anything yet?"

Naomi shook her head.

"That's okay. Even if you don't feel up to it until later tonight or even tomorrow, you'll be fine. You need to give your stomach time to heal. All right, I need to get going. Dr. Sanchez is here if you girls need anything."

"Okay. Gracias. Have a safe ride home," Elena told her as she got comfortable in the chair next to Naomi's bed.

"Gracias, Elena," Dr. Martinez smiled at her. With that, she was gone.

"Finally," Naomi sighed. Now she could sleep.

Meanwhile, Isabel had just left the palace for school. Gabe had offered to drive her, but she had insisted on walking. The sun warmed her face as the twelve-year-old made her way to her destination. She had walked to school before over the last year and a half, so she knew where it was by now. Humming a song she and Elena had sung together after her first day of fourth grade, Isabel was lost in her own world. The sound of someone calling her name made her stop. Turning around, she grinned when she saw Kassie coming towards her from the opposite direction. Isabel waved to her friend.

"Hola Kassie!"

"Hi," Kassie replied, catching up.

"Do you wanna walk to school together?" Isabel offered.

"Okay," Kassie grinned shyly. "I didn't know Elena let you walk over?"

"She started letting me walk to school on my own last year," Isabel informed her. Smiling, she stopped for a second. Opening her backpack, she pulled out a wrapped package. "I have a surprise for you. Here you go," handing it over, she watched Kassie un wrap it.

Kassie's eyes widened when she saw the square of chocolate inside.

"Thank you, Isa! I Love chocolate peanut butter cake!"

"It's my favorite too," Isabel revealed. She pulled another package out of her bag. "Abuela and I made it last night. I wanted to share it with you."

Kassie nodded.

The two friends talked and ate while they walked. Halfway to school, they had finished their snack. They were almost there when Isabel felt like they were being followed. Stopping, she glanced around.

"What's wrong?" Kassie looked around the street as well. Four buildings lined it, two on either side. There was also a small store on the corner.

"I don't know. For a minute, I felt like someone was following us," Isabel said.

"Princess know it all gets it right again," a familiar male voice stated from somewhere behind the two girls.

Isabel whirled around to find Miguel, along with another boy emerging from the shadows. Instinctively, she pushed Kassie behind her.

"Its' okay," she tried to assure her now shaking friend, "let me talk to him."

"Do you think he'll listen?" Kassie shakily asked.

"It's worth a try," Isabel shrugged. Turning around, she faced Miguel and his companion. "What do you want, Miguel?"

Miguel rolled his eyes as though it were obvious.

"And here I thought I was going to have to wait until this afternoon at school to get my lunch money."

"Kassie's not giving you anymore money or food," Isabel declared.

Miguel nodded as though he was following what the girl had said. Shaking his head, he moved closer to Isabel.

"Your sister isn't here to protect you this time. I think its' time I taught you a lesson. I'll show you what happens to princesses who get in my way," with that, he raised his hand to strike.

Isabel backed up automatically. This caused Kassie to do the same. Turning around, Isabel ran for it. She prayed Kassie would follow her. Halfway between the street leading to the school and one leading to the park, Isabel felt someone grab her from behind. Twisting to get away, she managed to kick whoever had her.

"You'll pay for that," Miguel hissed, "this is going to be fun…"

"Let go!" Isabel demanded.

"Nice try, but unfortunately for you, I don't like being told what to do," with that, Miguel slapped her across the face. Pushing her to the ground, he pressed his upper body against Isabel's, preventing her from moving much.

As she felt her dress rip, Isabel gasped. She had a feeling what Miguel was trying to do to her. She had to do something before he went too far. She started to struggle, praying she could get away soon.

"Stay still!" Miguel ordered, slapping her again.

"I'm not gonna let you do this!" she declared as strongly as she could despite how scared she was.

"Isabel!" Kassie cried from somewhere behind her.

"Kass, run! Go get help! Get Marisol!" Isabel ordered.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kassie declared.

While Isabel appreciated her friend's loyalty, this wasn't the time to exercise it.

"You have to! Go get help! Pore-" Isabel's sentence was interrupted by as stinging sensation across her face.

"Shut up!" Miguel ordered.

Isabel let his demand slide off her back like water. She knew his words couldn't hurt her.

Twisting for all she was worth, the pre-teen managed to gain some wiggle room. Pushing with all her might, she managed to get one of her hands free. Grabbing the nearest weapon, which happened to be dirt off the ground, she threw it directly in Miguel's face. Taking advantage of his temporary disorientation, Isabel broke free and took off. Grabbing her backpack, she kept on running. Seeing the school up ahead, she turned left. Taking a right a few minutes later, she found herself in a semi familiar place. Suddenly, she felt someone push her down again. She struggled for all she was worth. She wouldn't let this happen without a fight. Gasping for breath as her stomach suddenly seared with pain, Isabel prayed silently for help.

"You asked for this," Miguel glared at her. With that, he forced himself upon her.

As pain like she had never felt before coursed through her body, Isabel suddenly saw a creature that looked like a dog running towards them out of the corner of her eye. Praying it didn't attack her, she soon felt Miguel's weight lift off of her. Standing despite the pain, Isabel tried to run for it. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far before collapsing to the ground. Tears mixed with blood fell. Glancing up, she caught sight of the creature that had saved her. It looked like a light grey wolf. It was growling and circling Miguel, its teeth bared. Miguel looked officially terrified. Taking her chance, Isabel tried to run again. As she fell for a third time, she started crawling away. Feeling someone behind her, Isabel prayed it wasn't Miguel. Taking a chance, she turned around. She gasped when her brown eyes locked with a set of clear blue ones. They reminded the pre-teen of Avalor lake. The wolf was light grey with darker patches on its back.

"Gracias, girl," Isabel softly said, "for saving me."

The wolf nuzzled her arm before licking her hand.

"Let's get out of here," try as she might, standing was impossible at the moment. Struggling as more tears fell, the twelve-year-old was surprised to feel her hand come in contact with fur. Realizing what her rescuer was doing, she sighed with relief. Accepting the help, she kept going. She was almost home free when she felt someone grab her again. Twisting around, she discovered it was Miguel's friend.

"It's my turn now," he grinned.

Isabel tried to struggle, but she was hurting too much. Her new friend growled protectively, trying to get in between her and her attacker, but the boy kept moving, dragging Isabel with him, which confused the wolf.

Trying desperately to think of a solution to get herself out of a second attack, Isabel remembered something Naomi had advised her to do if she ever found herself in the same situation Victor Delgado had put the harbormaster's daughter in during last year's Carnaval celebration. Taking a deep breath, the pre-teen waited for the right moment. Twisting when the older boy went to pin her down for a second time, Isabel freed one of her legs. With all her might, she kicked out hard, making sure to aim as low as possible. Forcing herself to stand despite the pain she was in, she took off once again. Seeing some trees up ahead, she ran for them, hoping they would provide some protection. Hearing the sound of paws slapping the ground, Isabel knew her new friend was following her. She was almost there when she suddenly fell forward into darkness! Landing hard on the ground at least twelve feet below, she hissed in pain. Blinking against tears as the pain increased, shooting up her left side, Isabel sat up. As her vision adjusted to the sudden darkness, she gasped. Glancing around as best she could, she recognized where she was. She just prayed Kassie had seen what had happened. Her friend was the only one who could help rescue her now. Feeling a furry body press up against hers, she reached her hand out. Feeling a little better when the wolf licked it, Isabel thanked her mother that she wasn't alone. She wondered how her new friend had gotten down here without falling, but figured she had jumped. Her pondering was interrupted by the sound of some pebbles hitting the ground behind her. The pre-teen shivered with fear. She had to get out of here before she got trapped. Forcing herself to stand, she tried to take a few steps forward, but ended up falling from pain. Between her fall into the canyon, coupled with Miguel's assault, she felt too tired to move.

"Gracias for staying with me, girl," she softly petted the wolf's neck. Letting the tears fall, Isabel softly prayed, "Mami, pore favor, help me! I'm scared! How do I get out of here? I need Elena!" with that, she tried to ignore the pain as more tears fell. She only prayed her mother had heard her and would work a miracle. If there was a time Isabel needed one, now was it.

****

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Elena frowned as a sudden feeling of intense fear squeezed her insides like a vice. Trying to shake the sensation off, she found it impossible. As the feeling grew, she gasped, "Isabel!"

"What?" Naomi asked. Catching sight of the expression on her girlfriend's face, she grew concerned, some of the exhaustion subsiding. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Isa's in trouble. I can feel it, " Elena revealed, "she's hurt!"

"Are you sure?" Naomi yawned as she spoke.

Elena nodded.

"What kind?" Naomi rested her free hand on Elena's right one.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's bad," Elena blinked as sudden tears welled. Forcing them back, she tried to focus. There wasn't anything she could do until she got confirmation of what she already knew in her heart. She had learned to trust her sisterly instincts. They had never led her wrong in the past. Turning her attention back to Naomi, she spoke. "I'm so sorry she woke you up this early. Try to go back to sleep. Do you mind if I take a walk so I can figure this out?"

"No," Naomi mumbled, already drifting off again.

Elena stood. Kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, she left the room. Going downstairs, she headed for the cafeteria. She needed energy if she was going to help Isabel out of whatever situation her younger sister was currently in. Selecting some fruit and yogurt, along with juice, Elena paid for her meal and retraced her steps. Re entering Naomi's hospital room, the crown princess sat down. Setting her food on the table, she started eating the yogurt. Letting her thoughts wander, she sighed. Glancing over at Naomi, Elena shook her head. She just prayed her girlfriend caught a break soon. Finishing up her breakfast, she threw away the trash. Deciding to take a walk, Elena wrote a note for Naomi just in case her girlfriend woke up before she returned. Kissing her gently on the forehead, Elena straightened up and left the room. Gaining the downstairs, she headed for the garden where she had received a visit from her mother two years before. She was almost at the small hallway when the sound of her name being called made her whirl around.

"Princess Elena! Princess Elena!"

Coming face-to-face with a member of staff she didn't recognize, Elena walked over.

"Yes? Que estas mal? Is it Naomi?"

The woman shook her head.

"No, she's fine. It's your sister, Isabel."

Elena's heart skipped a beat at the worry in the woman's voice.

"What happened?"

"She got hurt on her way to school this morning. I don't know the details. Someone named Gabe is waiting for you at the front desk. He can tell you more. I'm sorry, You're Majesty."

Elena didn't even bother replying. Turning around, she took off in the direction of the front desk. Getting there, she bumped into Gabe.

The royal guard steadied her.

"Gabe, what happened to Isa?" Elena demanded.

Gabe sighed.

"I don't know much. I'll explain on the way. We need to go now."

"Where are we going?" Elena demanded yet again.

Gabe looked her in the eye as he answered her question, knowing she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Isabel and a friend got trapped in hearthstone canyon."

"No…" Elena's eyes widened in terror. "How did they get there? What were they doing down there? Isa knows that place is off limits. Why would they go-"

Gabe sighed as he lead the way out of the hospital and to a waiting carriage.

"According to an eye witness, they were chased inside by an older kid."

Elena's fear turned to anger as she climbed into the carriage.

"I think I know who…" narrowing her eyes, she gave Canella the command. She had to rescue Isabel and whoever was with her. She just prayed she got there in time before the next cave in occurred…


End file.
